Me enamore de ti
by Natsuki 1304
Summary: Yui es una chica de 16 años que al quedar huérfana a los 6 años fue enviada a vivir con su tía Cordelia, la cual rara vez esta en su casa y cuando esta solo la maltrata y su prima Miya la cual le hace la vida imposible. Pero conoce a Shu Sakamaki el cual es un vampiro. Será capaz de ayudarla a salir del la obscuridad a la que está sometida?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste lo e estado escribiendo pero no me habías animado a subirlo. Fue gracias a ( y si se que va a sonar raro) mi mam que lo subiera. Ella fue la que me dijo que lo intentara. Espero que les guste. Y las dejo que lo lean.**

** Los personajes de diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo un ratito para entretenerme un rato.**

Capitulo 1

Me desperté llorando como todos los días desde que mis padres murieron y me enviaron a casa de mi tía Cordelia. Y desde entonces Mi vida es un infierno..Es un infierno en el cual mi tía Cordelia es el demonio mayor y mi prima Miya (su hija) es su secuaz.

Mi nombre es Yui Komori y tengo 16 años. Tengo el cabello rubio y a la altura de los hombros. Mis ojos son de un bonito color rosa. Podría decirse que soy no soy fea pero tampoco soy bonita, uso mi cabello recogido de modo que parezca corto como de hombre. Uso el uniforme muchas tallas más grandes de lo que debería lo que hace que me vea un poco desarreglada y escondo mis ojos detrás de unos enorme lentes aunque no los necesito.

-Niña! baja en este momento a preparar el desayuno que Miya y yo ya tenemos hambre.-dijo Tía Cordelia desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya voy señorita Cordelia".-grite para que supiera que ya iba para allá mientras terminaba de vestirme.

Cordelia es la única pariente cercana que tengo ya que era prima de mi papa y por eso es que me enviaron a vivir con ella. Ella es secretaria de un empresario importante por lo que vivimos bien. Claro que no es precisamente que sea solo por sus méritos o eso creo yo. Aunque eso es algo en lo que yo no me debo de meter. A tía Cordelia no le gusta que le diga "tía" ni "Cordelia" ella desde un principio estableció que le debía decir "señorita Cordelia" ya que dice que yo en esa casa no soy mas que una sirvienta. Y por eso es que mi cuarto esta en el desván de la casa.

Baje corriendo las escaleras de la casa y corrí aun mas a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Minutos después de servirlo bajaron mi tía y Miya la cual como siempre venia pavoneándose mientras arreglaba su preciado cabello.

Miya es la hija de tía Cordelia y por lo tanto mi prima. Aunque ella también estableció que yo no soy nada mas que una sirvienta para ella y que debería sentirme feliz de que su mamá me pague una escuela tan cara como a la que me manda. Tiene los ojos verdes como los de tia Cordelia y el cabello corto hasta la barbilla que es rosa y conforme llega a las puntas se vuelve rojo. Tiene un buen cuerpo. A diferencia de mi que soy plana como tabla. Desde que llegue a vivir a esa casa ella me hizo la vida imposible de hecho es su culpa que yo no tenga amigos en la escuela.

Tía Cordelia también me a hecho sufrir, casi nunca esta por que se la pasa con sus múltiples novios. Pero cuando esta siempre me pega o me grita. A pesar de eso de alguna manera sobreviví 10 años.

Me apresure a terminar mi comida (en la cocina, claro ya que ese es el lugar de la servidumbre) lave los trastes y me fui a la escuela. La escuela no quedaba lejos así que podía ir caminando además que no quería llegar temprano ya que no le hablo a nadie y es muy feo estar así sin hablar con nadie y sin la distracción de las clases. Llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo y estuve prestando atención a todas las clases hasta la hora del receso que me sucedió algo extraño. No por que fuese un misterio pero para mi monótona vida cada vez que pasaba algo que no esta en la rutina de cada día lo calificó como extraño.

Regularmente voy al patio de la escuela en el receso al lugar más alejado donde hay un bonito árbol de cerezo y me siento todo ese tiempo a hacer lo que mas me gusta en la vida.. Cantar.. Amo cantar es mi pasión aunque en casa no puedo por que a Miya y a tía Cordelia no les gusta por que dicen que arruino sus tímpanos con mis alaridos.

Pero hoy mi lugar estaba ocupado por Miya y sus amigas y tenía prohibido acercarme a donde ella estuviera para evitar avergonzarla con mi simpleza.

Así que de mala gana tuve que buscar otro lugar así que se me ocurrió vagar por la escuela y encontré la sala de música y entre ya que debía de estar vacío. Cuando entre lo primero que vi fue un enorme piano de cola y a un lado dormido en el piso, estaba un chico.

Era el chico mas guapo que había visto.

Nunca me había gustado nadie. A pesar de ser una romántica empedernida yo solo me enamoraba de los personajes de libros y en especial por que se que los chico de la vida real nunca me harían caso. No mientras siga siendo la sombra de Miya.

El chico tenía una piel blanca muy pálida un rostro hermoso y su cabello era de color naranja arriba y se volvía rubio conforme llegaba a la punta. Llevar un suéter amarillo como color crema, y el saco de la escuela a modo de capa. Traía un i pod nano en el cuello y unos audífonos.

Decidí sentarme junto a el en la banca que estaba a su lado izquierdo pero cuando iba pasando algo me tomo del pie y me hizo caer; cuando caí y abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos azules observándome con curiosidad y cierto enfado. Ya que el chico me tenía aprisionada contra el suelo con sus manos agarrando mis brazos a cada lado.

-Que no sabes que nadie tiene permitido entrar aquí sin mi permiso?-me dijo bastante molesto. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y sus ojos de un azul profundo me atravesaban como si pudiese ver a travez de mi.

-n-no l-lo s-sabia d-disculpa- el me miro fija y seriamente por un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Y luego empezó a reír.

Tenía una hermosa risa que derretía mi corazón. Esperen. ¿Eh dicho hermosa? Pues si es hermosa.

-Que molesta eres. Te perdonare por esta vez pero no te vuelvas a acercar aquí o no seré tan misericordioso.- se levanto de encima de mi y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir. Podría jurar que mientras se volteaba estaba sonriendo.

Un segundo después sonó la campana de la escuela y me levante me iba a dirigir a la puerta cuando un cartel llamo mi atención.

CONCURSO DE MÚSICA

El día ** de el mes ** se realizará competencia a las 14:00hrs (fuera del horario de clases) en el auditorio de la escuela.

Los ganadores del primer lugar (un hombre y una mujer) se llevaran una beca completa para la escuela más prestigiosa de música del país.

Los ganadores del segundo lugar (una mujer y un hombre) se llevaran una beca del 70% para la misma escuela

Y el tercer lugar (una mujer y un hombre) se llevaran la beca del 50%

Las categorías que hay:

-canto

-la ejecución de cualquier instrumento musical

-composición.

-baile.

Esperamos su participación

Para las inscripciones acudir con la profesora de música Christa.

Atentamente.

Coordinación de música.

¡Los esperamos!

Termine de leer el anuncio.

Eso es! lo único que necesito es entrar a ese concurso ganarlo e irme muy lejos a donde tía Cordelia no pueda atormentar mas. Ganarlo en primer lugar por que ella no querrá pagar ni un centavo para mi libertad. Pero me esforzare para ganar e irme lejos de ella y de Miya.

El resto del día continuo tal y como siempre las personas me empujaban al pasar. Miya me tiro unas cuantas veces al piso y sus amigas me golpearon unas cuantas veces. Lo de siempre. Y yo solo podía pensar en aquel chico. Con su mirada azul su aliento en mi cara. Cada vez que pensaba en el, sentía que enrojecía y que en ese momento todos podían leer mi mente y saber que estaba pensando en el. No quisiera creer que me gusto ese chico pero es muy probable que así fuera. Aunque de regreso a la realidad un chico como el nunca me haría caso. No a alguien como yo.

Regrese a casa apurada como siempre con miedo a llegar tarde y no tener la comida a tiempo ya que si no tía Cordelia me golpearía hasta hartarse. Llegue justo a tiempo y tuve la cena lista antes de tiempo. Que suerte! así que mientras barría la sala de estar decidí practicar cantar un rato ya que Miya no volvería hasta la cena por que se iba de compras para no sé que. Y tía Cordelia siempre llegaba a las 18:00hrs Y apenas eran las 16:00hrs. Decidí cambiarme la ropa antes de continuar con dicha tarea. Cuando estoy en casa me puedo vestir como cualquier otra persona así que solo me puse unos jeans y una camiseta de tirante grueso, gris, y suelta a partir de la cintura. Me solté el cabello y me quite los lentes. Y entonces si, puse un cd que compre a escondidas de tía Cordelia y me puse a barrer, cantar y trapear. Hasta que derrepente sentí una bofetada y como caía al suelo.

-Estupida niña desobediente e imbecil. Cuantas veces debo decirte que no escuches tu asquerosa música en esta casa? Y que no cantes. Cantas horrible y me das jaqueca.- tía Cordelia estaba delante de mi con una expresión de furia en la cara. Llego antes de tiempo. Porque?

-s-señorita C-Cordelia..- me paro agarrandome del cabello y me volvió a pegar.

-cállate estupida no quiero oír tus excusas.-yo solo sentí como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Tía Cordelia me soltó y me dijo con voz mas tranquila- hoy viene mi jefe a comer así que atiéndelo como es debido.

Dicho esto; tía Cordelia se fue con el pretexto de ir a arreglarse y yo me quede llorando y arreglando la casa para recibir a la inesperada visita.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un comentario. Si les gustó, si no tambien. Las críticas consttu ticas nos ayudan a todos. Muchas gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el primero y que les guste el segundo. Bueno ahora voy a contestar sus reviws.**

**Anusin: hola. Perdón si no me explique bien. Es mi primer fanfic y todavía me cuesta expresarme como quisiera. No es que ella esté enamorada de el. Ese es un sentimiento que se va dando con el tiempo. A ella solo le gusta por que se quedo deslumbrada por lo atrayente que es. Pero aun no es amor. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Y te prometo que voy a tratar de darme a entender mejor. Besos.**

**Shina221002: hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia. Pensé sinceramente que nadie la iba a leer. Y que si la leían no les iba a gustar. Jajajja su gemela. Bueno la verdad no lo se. Pero voy a leer tu historia para ver por que lo dices jejejje jejejje. Si, si será YuixShu. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.**

**IMakedThesed: gracias! La verdad si es como la cenicienta ahora que lo pienso. Ahora que lo veo así, me pregunto por que no se me ocurrió algo mejor. Pero bueno me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero te guste este capítulo. Besos.**

**Moka Shijagami: gracias creo que si es como la cenicienta. Pff! Debí de imaginarme algo mejor. Pero me alegra que te guste. Si decidí hacer a Shu el protagonista. 1. Por que lo amo. Y 2. Por que cuando empeze a escribir la historia casi no había fanfics en los que el fuera protagonista pero como ya tiene algún tiempo que la escribí quizás ya haya mas. Bueno espero que disfrutes del segundo capítulo. Besos.**

**Kaori lee: me alegra que te guste. Y para que no mueras. Por que me dejarías sin una valiosa lectora. Te traje el segundo capítulo. Espero te guste. Besos.**

Capitulo 2

El señor Richter Sakamaki era un hombre arrogante con un duro semblante. Cabello verde y con una cara de agrio como si hubiese chupado un limón vestía un traje muy elegante y venia acompañado de un muchacho...¿ rubio?... Tenía que ser una broma...verdad? Era el chico Rubio que conocí hoy... y que hace aquí? El traía puestos una camisa azul y un suéter del mismo color pero mas claro. Traía puestos unos audífono como cuando lo vi en la tarde... Que acaso nunca se los quitaba?

Estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta. El primero con cara seria y el segundo con cara de hartazgo y aburrimiento.

Extrañamente hoy fue tía Cordelia la que vino a recibirlos a la puerta mientras yo estaba aseando la cocina. Tía Cordelia llevaba un vestido negro largo que le llegaba a los tobillos, embarrado y con un gran escote. Miya por su parte llevaba un vestido corto, rojo de mirame a fuerzas, embarrado.

Cuando me asome en la puerta entre abierta de la cosina y lo vi... Lo vi a el...por alguna razón se me hace muy atrayente no se si puedo decir que es amor lo que siento en este momento, a mi no me lo parece, por que no existe ese sentimiento aun, pero me resulta muy atrayente de alguna manera.

-Hola Srta. Cordelia- dijo Richter tomando su mano y besándola. Mientras tía Cordelia reía como una colegiala enamorada. Y le guiñaba un ojo pícaramente

-Hola Sr. Richter- respondió tía Cordelia-le presentó a mi hija Miya.-Miya avanzó hacia él y él tomó su mano y la beso como a tía Cordelia.

-hola Sr. Richter-dijo Miya pero sin prestarle atención ya que ella solo veía a El chico rubio. El cual al notar su insistente mirada se volteo a otro lado. Parecía.. Incomodo?

Ahh!- dijo Richter al captar la mirada de Miya- El es mi sobrino Shu Sakamaki- Así que si nombre es Shu. Shu Sakamaki. Bueno me pregunto en que grado ira porque no me suena que vaya en el mío.

-hola!- dijo Miya extendiéndole la mano y coqueteándole como la zorra que internamente se que es.-soy Miya

-hola-dijo Shu con un tono aburrido y un poco de molestia en la voz-mucho gusto- y le dio un apretón de manos a Miya, que se quedó bastante desencantada pensando que Shu iba a besar su mano.

El en cambio al retirar su mano la miro fijamente como si se la hubiera ensuciado.

Pasaron todos al comedor que yo ya había acomodado antes de que llegaran. Ahora que iba a hacer no quería que me viera así. Siendo la criada de tía Cordelia y Miya. Seria vergonzoso, y mas ante un chico tan guapo como el.

Después de que tía Cordelia me pego esta tarde me volví a poner mi disfraz con mi cabello recogido que parecía de niño los lentes y esta vez traía puesto un traje de sirvienta. Si de sirvienta porque tía Cordelia dice que ese es mi uniforme de trabajo ya que ella me da un techo comida y escuela y yo debo trabajar de sirvienta hasta pagárselo.

En cuanto oí que terminaron de comer fue la muerte para mi. Eso significa que debo ir por los platos y luego traer el postre. Y ese no es el problema. El problema es que no quiero que el me vea vestida de sirvienta.

Pero que iba a hacer, no podía hacer nada. Así que salí con toda la calma de la que fui capaz y me sorprendí al no verlo en la mesa. Recogí los platos lleve los postres y cuando regrese a la cocina juro que sentí algo que recorrió mi espalda como un escalofrío. Pero no le di importancia.

El Sr. Richter y su sobrino se fueron terminando el postre y yo no tuve que verlos de nuevo en el día. En cuanto la puerta se cerro, tía Cordelia me llamo.

-espero que la próxima vez te la pienses mejor antes de avergonzarme cuando cantas como urraca a medio morir.-me dijo con una sonrisa cínica en la cara. Yo solo asentí levemente.- que bueno que lo entiendes ingrata. Por que no se que hubiera hecho si nuestras visitas te hubiesen escuchado. Ya me imagino la vergüenza que pude haber pasado.

-Perdón señorita Cordelia- le dije.

Y así me fui a bañar; este a sido el día más raro que e tenido. Por que justamente el tenía que ser el sobrino de el amante de Tía Cordelia ¿porque? Si, e dicho su amante tampoco es que sea secreto que tía Cordelia es una zorra. Y espero no tener que verlo de nuevo aunque sea un chico guapo no me agrado nada lo que me dijo esta tarde.

Me termine de secar y me puse la pijama mientras me dispuse a dormir, me quede pensando en porque había tenido que conocerlo? No me agrada que me amenace como si Cordelia y Miya no fueran suficiente para mi. Ahora otro compañero que me va hacer la vida imposible. Bueno solo si me cruzo en su camino. Tal vez deba de apartarme de su camino. Pero tampoco se puede adueñar la sala de música. Que le pasa?

Pensé en eso hasta que me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela no sin antes aplicar maquillaje en mis moretones y me senté como todos los días a aplicarme en las clases. Les eh dicho que tengo las mejores calificaciones? Porque lo son. Pero a mi tía no le importa. Po que le importaría si no soy su hija? Así que no me queda mas, que aterrizar mis pies sobre la tierra.

A la hora del receso me fui a mi lugar de siempre esperando que me puediese quedar sola y tranquila como siempre, pero Miya ya estaba ahi. Así me acerque a preguntarle porque se la pasaba ahí últimamente.

Quería que ya me diera una explicación del por que esta aquí tan seguido.

Pero no pude decir nada por que tan solo me acerque y ella ya me había cacheteado y estaba sentada en el suelo. Lo único que hice fue agarrarme la mejilla donde recibí el golpe. Mientras escuchaba la risa de sus compinches burlándose de mi. Como siempre.

-cuantas veces te e dicho que no te acerques a nosotras y menos ahora que eh conocido a el amor de mi vida y que me va a repudiar si me ve cerca de un bicho raro como tu.- escupió Miya arrastrando las palabras llenas de desdén y desprecio, mostrando todo el veneno que había dentro de esa víbora.- y si, me quedare con este lugar de la escuela así que vete buscando otro. Por que me e enterado que mi futuro esposo pasa mucho por aquí.

Eso que me dijo no podría importarme menos yo solo quería estar tranquila. Así que me levante para irme, pero sus amigas me empezaron a empujar a tirar a pegar. Y me levantaban de los cabellos y me volvían a aventar. Yo como pude salí corriendo de ahí llorando. Mientras a mis espaldas escuchaba sus risas burlonas me detuve en un pasillo vacío me senté y me puse a llorar como loca. Estaba harta de todo. Por culpa de Miya es que yo no puedo estar bien ni en la escuela ni en mi casa. Siempre había sido la burla de todos. No había conocido ninguna persona amable en este mundo. Por que yo no pude tener padres. Unos padres que si me quisieran y no me maltrataran. Lloraba por ellos, por mi, por la vida.

De repente sentí que alguien estaba parado frente a mi. Así que alce la vista y lo vi. Ahí estaba el, Shu Sakamaki viéndome con molestia que luego cambio a una cara muy dulce. Por que me miraba así? Me tendría lastima? Aun en sus ojos azules podía ver una ira irracional estaría enojado conmigo?

-puedes venir al salón de música cuando quieras. Siempre y cuando no interrumpas mi preciado sueño.- me lo dijo y juro que creí ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que se fue tan rápido como apareció.

-muchas gracias-dije; ya iba a empezar a llorar. Pero el me miro con fastidio y me dijo:

-tsk! Que molesta eres deja de llorar. Lloras solo porque te dije que te podrías quedar aquí. Pero no pienses que lo hago por ti. Ya encontrare la forma de cobrártelo. Toma- dijo y me tendió un pañuelo desechable.

-hola chicos!-dijo una voz cantarina. Cuando alze la vista vi a una mujer de cabello blanco y era muy hermosa.-vienen para la inscripción del concurso?

-n-no- le dije y Shu solo se quedo en silencio viendo a otro lado.

-esta bien-nos dijo sonriente- igual todavía tienen 2 semanas hasta que se cierren las inscripciones. Adiós.

-adiós- dije y ella se fue caminando y me di cuenta que de verdad me quería inscribir.

-Espere por favor señorita- le dije ella se detuvo se volteó y me sonrió-

-soy la profesar Crista- dijo ella.

-disculpe, profesora?

-si?

** Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su comentario. Que me sirve mucho para no cometer tantos errores en el futuro. Gracias. Cuídense. Los quiero. Besos.**

**Pd. Voy a estar subiendo los siguientes capítulos semanalmente entre jueves y viernes, por si aun la quieren seguí leyendo. Ahora si me despido hermosas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Hola a todas! Me alegra haber tenido unos comentarios tan maravillosos. Gracias. Bueno aquí les traigo el POV SHU, especialmente para ustedes. Espero que les guste. Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

** .yui21: me alegra que te haya gustado. Si subiré todos los jueves o viernes. De todas formas tengo capítulos para algunas semanas mas! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos**

**anusin: bueno tengo pensadas algunas situaciones para ellos. Y espero que a lo largo de la historia te guste. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

**Shina221002: holiss! Jajjajajajja si es que así es Miya esta tan falta de atención que necesita que la noten. Pff! Jajjajjaj...espera ya no entendí quien es la santa y quienes la víbora? **

**Shu: Yo también te mando un beso- dice con una cara coqueta solo para ti.**

**Yo:No te preocupes subiré puntualmente. Jejje jejejje. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

**Kaori lee:jajajajja de acuerdo me encanta que te guste tanto la historia. Espero que también te guste el capítulo de hoy. **

**Shu: que buen baile. Acaso quieres insinuarme algo.- te mira de forma pervertida.**

**Yo: Shu déjala no todo se trata sobre ti. Ya te pareces a Ayato. **

**Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

**mitsuki: holiss! Si verdad. Zorrelia nunca dejara de serlo. Aquí traigo el capítulo 3 espero que te guste. Gracias. Besos.**

**Shu: Les hemos traído el siguiente capítulo. Mi punto de vista de la historia hasta ahora. Espero les guste.- las mira a todas de forma súper sensual.- bueno mientras leen yo voy a...zzzzzzz!**

**Discúlpenlo se quedo dormido. Que lo disfruten hermosas.**

Capitulo 3

POV SHU

Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo. Como hago todos los días, en el salón de música. Los demás estudiantes saben que no deben acercarse sin mi permiso aquí. Y es por eso que me sorprendí cuando es chica entro ruidosamente a mi lugar favorito, de verdad que me estaba molestando. Como se atreve a entrar sin mi permiso y haciendo tanto ruido. Vaya que es molesta.

La vi pasar junto a mi dispuesta a sentarse en la banca de a lado. Que es lo que le pasa? Como se atreve? No me quedo de otra mas que tomarla del pie, hacerla caer y aprisionarla contra el piso tomándola de las manos. Si no fuera porque traía el uniforme de las chicas hubiese creído que era un chico por su imagen desarreglada pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos rosas con sus largas pestañas ocultas bajo esos lentes mas otras cuantas características en sus facciones me dicen que su rostro es femenino.

-Que no sabes que nadie tiene permitido entrar aquí sin mi permiso?-le dije bastante molesto por su intromisión pero internamente me

divertía un poco por su cara asustada. Como si esperara que de pronto la fuera a golpear. Que ocurre con esta chica?

-n-no l-lo s-sabia d-disculpa-dijo algo nerviosa y...asustada?. Nos quedamos viendo un rato y yo ya no me aguante la risa al ver su expresión de terror. Como es que no puede hablar con coherencia. Me pregunto si es por que soy tan sexy, o porque soy aterrador.

-Que molesta eres. Te perdonare por esta vez pero no te vuelvas a acercar aquí o no seré tan misericordioso.-me levante de encima de ella y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Por alguna razón no podía dejara de sonreír. Quizás era el hecho de que me divertí fastidiando la. Esa chica me intriga, por un lado es la única, podría decirse, valiente que a desobedecido la orden de no molestarme ni entrar al salón de música sin permiso. Pero por otro lado ella parece asustada hasta de su propia sombra. Pero no pensare en eso que es solo un fastidio para mi.

Me fui temprano a casa esa molesta humana me había quitado mi sitio favorito. Así que regresaría a casa a dormir a un sillón o lo primero que encuentre. De milagro llegue a la sala y me acosté en el primer sillón que vi. Cuando al fin me estaba quedando dormido llego el idiota de mi tío Richter a molestarme.

-hoy tengo una cena importante Shu necesito que vayas conmigo a conocer a mi novia.- que le pasa por que rayos debo ir yo. A mi que me importa su estupida vida amorosa.

-Tsk! Que molesto eres. ¿Porque tengo que ir yo ? mejor dile a mi padre- yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Richter ni su novia.

-hijo yo no podré ir así que necesito que vayas a representarme es tu deber- que le pasa a ese viejo mandón y a su irritante hermano? Y de donde es que sale siempre que nunca lo veo venir.

-Tsk! Mendokusai! Si no me queda de otra. Pero no me arreglare para nada.

-como quieras pero quítate el uniforme hijo- dijo mi molesto padre.

- no ves que así ninguna chica te va a querer con lo holgazán que eres al menos trata de verte lindo.

Que le sucede? Que no ve que soy sexy? Que molesto es. Además como si yo quisiera atraerá más humanas idiotas. Lo que quiero es mas bien sacármelas de encima.

No me quedo de otra mas que ponerme lo primero que vi. Y me subí muy molesto al auto.

Cuando llegamos nos atendió una Señora de cabello lila ojos verdes y un vestido negro ajustado que le llegaba a los tobillos y un enorme escote; y una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes a la cual presentaron como Miya la hija de la mujer de pelo lila de nombre Cordelia, llevaba un vestido rojo corto embarrado y mostrando toda su pechonalidad. La señora le sonreía a Richter como una zorra. Lo único que pensé fue que no era mas que una mujer vulgar y humana cualquiera. Y la otra la de pelo rosa no dejaba de mirarme. Otra vulgar igual que su madre.

Richter nos presento y cuando Miya me extendió la mano me sonrió como una zorra. Tsk yo solo le di un pequeño apretón de manos. Ella se enojo cuando no bese su mano como Richter beso la de su madre. Yo no iba a hacer eso que asco besar a una zorra si de por si me tendría que lavar la mano con cloro por habérle agarrado la suya.

Entramos al comedor y me tuve que sentar entre Cordelia y Miya. La comida ya estaba servida y parecía deliciosa. Estábamos cenando filetes. Mis favoritos y hasta el sueño se me quito.

-Shuu. Vas en nuestra escuela Verdad?-dijo Miya.- es que creo te eh visto muchas veces en la sala de música.

-Si.- le conteste secamente pero lo mas educado que pude.- como es que ella me a visto en la sala de música? Nadie tiene permitido acercarse.

La velada transcurrió y a mi se me cerraban los ojos pero no me podía quedar dormido en esa horrible casa que tal si me manoseaban. No no lo podía permitir.

-disculpe puedo usar su baño?- le pregunte a Cordelia.

-claro querido!-dijo esa mujer como si le hablara a su hijo- esta en el piso de arriba al fondo a la Izquierda.

-Gracias-cuando llegue vi un gran espejo frente al lavamanos. Me moje la cara para no dormirme y la seque. El baño era amplio y bien cuidado. De color rosa. Cuando baje lo primero que vi fue a... Esa chica? La de esta tarde? Por lo que veo o vive o trabaja aquí. Lo más probable es que ambas. Eso explicaría su traje de sirvienta. Me quede mirándola co servia los postres rápidamente y se iba muy a prisa. La mire fijamente y ella se estremeció al sentir mi mirada pero no volteo. Me reí interna mente. Me senté y cuando terminamos de comer por fin nos fuimos. A pesar de la insistencia de la novia de Richter.

Cuando llegue a casa dormí como nunca. Estaba harto de que Richter me obligara a acompañarlo a todo lo que mi padre no iba. Estupido Richter y estupido papamaki. Siempre arruinando mi vida. No entienden que ellos no me importan?

Al día siguiente iba de camino al aula de música a la hora del receso, cuando vi algo horrible. La zorra de Miya se abofeteo a la que parecía ser la sirvienta de ayer y sus amigas también. Justo me dirigía a ayudarla cuando veo que sale corriendo hacia la sala de música.

Cuando llegue la vi sentada afuera del aula llorando en el suelo. Sentí una enorme ira por lo que le habían hecho. Eran al menos seis contra una Cuando ella se percató de mi presencia me miro con susto por la cara que seguramente tenia así que cambie mi expresión a una mas suave.

-puedes venir al salón de música cuando quieras. Siempre y cuando no interrumpas mi preciado sueño.- le dije mientras sentía un leve sonrojo en mi rostro. Espero que ella no lo halla notado. Por que la verdad no era algo común en mi ser amable y menos con las humanas.

-muchas gracias-dijo; de repente vi como iba a empezar a llorar de

nuevo. Qué fastidio.

-tsk! Que molesta eres deja de llorar. Lloras solo porque te dije que te podrías quedar aquí. Pero no pienses que lo hago por ti. Ya encontrare la forma de cobrártelo. Toma- le dije tratando de evitar que me mál entendiera ya que yo lo hago con un fin meramente egoísta. Pff no es que a mi me importe esa humana inservible. Pero no me parecía justo el trato que le daban. Igual ya se que la vida no es justa. Le tendí un pañuelo desechable para que se seque las lagrimas ya que nunca me a gustado ver llorar a una mujer. Y es algo que mi madre me supo enseñar bien cuando vivía. Pero ella murió inexplicablemente. Hay que era mandona. Yo se que me quería y yo a ella.

-hola chicos!-dijo una voz de mujer muy efusivamente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tsk que ruidosa era.

Me gire para ver a una mujer de cabello blanco y era muy hermosa.-vienen para la inscripción del concurso?

-n-no- le dijo. La humana. Yo me quede ahí parado tratando de ignorarlas para ver si era mejor irme de ahí. Y dejarlas hablar a solas

-esta bien-nos dijo sonriente- igual todavía tienen 2 semanas hasta que se cierren las inscripciones. Adiós.

-adiós- dijo la humana algo triste. Y la mujer se fue caminando. De repente vi un brillo en los ojos de la humana como si estuviese dejando ir la oportunidad de su vida.

-Espere por favor señorita- le dijo ella. Y la mujer se detuvo se volteó y le sonrió-

-soy la profesar Crista- dijo ella.

-disculpe, profesora?-dijo la humana un poco confundida.

-si?

-que necesito para inscribirme.-dijo la humana. Como si aguantara la respiración. Que es lo que ocurre con ella?

Se quiere inscribir. Voy a competir contra ella, en el concurso? Bueno se que yo voy a ganar ya que ella es solo un humana.

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Algunos capítulos van a ser como este en donde vamos a poner el punto de vista Shu. Espero no se le haya echo tedioso. Y que les haya gustado. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Aunque sean cortos, leer lo que piensan de esta historia me hace muy feliz. Cuidense, besos y bye! Hermosas las quiero! Perdón que sea mas corto de lo usual. Pero ustedes díganme si quieren que en compensación suba el cuarto capítulo el lunes.**

**Shu: Adiós cuídense mis hermosa y sexys presas.-sonriéndoles muy sexy y guiñándoles el ojo.- Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que la obligue a escribir sobre mi. Besos y cuídense. Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Hola! Aquí otra vez reponiendo mi corto capitulo. Espero les haya gustado. Ya ven como Shu me obligo a escribir. Jajajjaja! **

**Shu: torpe humana. Tu escribiste sobre mi porque te gusto. No porque te haya obligado. Tsk! Que molesta**

**Yo: si Shu pero tu te aprovechas de eso para obligarme a escribir sobre ti. Y ya no me molestas.- le saco la lengua como niña pequeña.**

**Shu:Tsk! Que infantil eres.**

**Yo: pues si! Pero así me quieres no?**

**Shu: p-pues si.-sonrojado.- ya sabes que a todas las quiero. **

**Yo:-jajajjajaj! Lo se. Yo también las quiero.**

**Respondiendo a sus hermosos y maravillosos comentarios que me hacen tan feliz!:**

**IMakedThese: Hola hermosa! Me alegra de que este Shu te guste. La verdad espero que te siga gustando. jajajajja no te preocupes yo le diré que me pague porque he hecho que sea de tu agrado. Y que te agradezca el honor que tiene, de que a ti te agrade. Xd! **

**Shu: me alegra que ahora te guste.- te guiña el ojo seductora mente.-Tu también me gustas.**

**Yo: Shu deja de acosar a las lectoras. Perdónalo. Aveces es así cuando no duerme sus 25 Hrs de sueño diarias. **

**Shu: si y es culpa tuya.**

**Yo:- ignorándolo.-Espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

**Kaori lee: Hola! Como estas linda?**

**Lamento si te cause confusión en algo. Pero espero ya se haya aclarado, si vuelves a tener dudas no dudes en avisarme. Ok? **

**Shu: como que m-me v-violaste?.-te mira asustado y confundido.-y espero un hijo tuyo?**

**Yo: awww! Es tan moe! Si, si,si, seré la muy feliz tía. Gracias!**

**Shu: p-pero que dices?**

**Yo:ash ! No seas aburrido. Yo te lo dije quien te manda a ser tan sensual? Yo? No! Bueno belleza espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

Capitulo 4

_"-que necesito para inscribirme.-dijo la humana. Como si aguantara la respiración. Que es lo que ocurre con ella? _

_Se quiere inscribir. Voy a competir contra ella, en el concurso? Bueno se que yo voy a ganar ya que ella es solo un humana. "_

POV YUI

-quieres lo requisitos? Jejejejej eso es muy sencillo mi niña- me dijo la mujer en tono dulce.- lo que necesitas es inscribirte y ya nada mas.

-enserio. No necesito autorización de mi tutor.?- le pregunte asustada. No sabia que haría si necesitaba la autorización de mi tía.

-No-me dijo y volví a respirar.- solo si ganas el concurso. Pero para participará solo tienes que inscribirte.

-ah-dije no sabia si sentirme bien o mal. Y me sentía tonta. Solo eso necesitaba? Al menos podría participar. Pero si ganaba no podría reclamar mi premio. Y que caso tendría competir. Yo sabia que Cordelia nunca me dejaría ir.-gracias.- le dije un poco decepcionada. La verdad eso me hacia sentir mal.

-de nada-me dijo la profesora algo extrañada.-bueno ojalá te animes adios.-me dijo y me dejo a solas con Shu de nuevo. Que estaba sentando en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

-S-Shu-san-podemos entrar al salón de música?-le dije con miedo a molestarlo. A veces tengo la impresión de que si lo irrito de verdad me voy a arrepentir.

-y porque me lo preguntas a mi? Acaso estas insinuándome algo?-me dijo perezosamente, y de repente se levanto y me arrincono contra la pared. Sentía su aliento contra mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Y no podía verme a mi misma pero por el calor que sentía en mi cara podría jurar que estaba sonrojada.- me estas insinuando que quieres estar conmigo a solas en un salón vacío? Jejejje je que pervertida eres. Y tan seria que te veías.

-n-no digas esas cosas, y-yo no...quiero es

decir n-no es que no me...pero..

- Shh!-Shu tapo mi boca- urusey! ven conmigo.

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta el salón de música. Me soltó la mano y se desplomó perezosamente en el piso, cerró los ojos un momento y después hablo con flojera:

-quédate el tiempo que quieras, pero no me molestes. Y no te preocupes te lo cobrare después-dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Como que me lo cobraría? Que clase de pago será el que quiere? El solo pensarlo me atemoriza. Mientras yo pensaba el cerro los ojos.

-c-claro-conteste yo, pero bastante tarde. El ya se había dormido. Como es que ese chico podía dormir con tanta facilidad? Me senté en el banco del piano y me puse a tararear una canción que mi madre solía cantarme cuando era niña, claro que muy bajito para no despertarlo...

Me desperté tirada en el piso, que era eso que estaba sonando? Ahh! Era el timbre de salida de clases. Me quede dormida el resto de la jornada de clases. Me intente levantar pero algo me lo impedía. Baje la vista a mi cintura y vi un brazo rodeando mi cintura trate de quitar el brazo pero cuando iba a lograrlo me aprisiono con mas fuerza jalándome hacia el pecho de alguien.

-Tsk! Que molesta!-deja de moverte quiero dormir.-dijo Shu en mi oído haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

-Shu-san ya terminaro las clases!-no crees que debemos irnos ya?-le pregunte tratando de que no se molestara conmigo. Pero ansiosa por que me soltara sentía que alguien. Iba a entrar y me iba a ver.

-urusey.- me dijo bastante molesto. -Eso ya lo se. Bakka! Ahora dime cual es tu nombre?

-Eh? M-mi nombre?- porque quería alguien tan perfecto como el, saber el nombre de una chica ordinaria como yo?

-Tsk! Que acaso no me di a entender?- Me dijo levantándose del suelo.-o tu eres una tonta? Estoy preguntando tu nombre.

-m-me llamo Yui Komori- le dije, intentando levantándome también.-porque la pregunta?-le dije pero cuando alzo la vista me di cuanta que estaba yo sola en el salón de Música.

Estaba a punto de salir de el salón, cuando entro la profesora Crista, me miro de manera muy dulce y me sonrió.

-hola-me dijo alegremente.- te has decidido por inscribirte?

-hola profesora! No,la verdad es que no. Digo si me gustaría pero... Si es que llego a ganar el concurso mi tutora no va a querer dar su autorización para que me vaya. Pero gracias de todas formas. Además no creo ser lo suficientemente buena como para ganar.

-en que categoría pensabas participar?- me pregunto la maestra con curiosidad.

-en la de canto.- ella me miro pensativa y se dirigió a sentarse en el banco del piano.

-podrías cantar algo para mi?-me pregunto con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Ella me inspira mucha confianza.

-c-claro. Pero no se que cantar.

-canta algo que te guste.

-mmm...bueno esta bien.- dije y empece a cantar:

_Quizá si tú piensas en mí,  
>si a nadie tú quieres hablar,<br>si tú te escondes como yo.  
>Si huyes de todo y si te vas,<br>pronto a la cama sin cenar,  
>si aprietas fuerte contra tí<br>la almohada y te echas a llorar  
>si tú no sabes cuanto mal<br>te hará la soledad._

_Es imposible dividir así la vida de los dos,  
>por eso, espérame, cariño mio...conserva la ilusión.<em>

_La soledad entre los dos,  
>este silencio en mi interior,<br>esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor.  
>Por eso, espérame, porque<br>esto no puede suceder,  
>es imposible separar así la historia de los dos<em>

_La soledad_

-cantas muy bien, me dejaste impresionada.- me dijo la maestra- yo creo que si tienes un futuro en esto. Por eso piénsalo y trata de convencer a tu tutora. Seria una lastima que una chica tan talentosa como tu se pierda de una oportunidad así. Solo por eso.

-s-si, gracias hasta luego.- dije y salí corriendo. No podía aguantar mas . Cualquiera que me viera podría decir que convenza a mi tía pero nadie la conoce. Y yo se que por ella mejor si me quedo como si esclava para siempre. Igual yo no significo nada para ella. Solo quería llorar, llorar como una loca. Porque no puedo seguir viviendo así.

Saben porque le tengo aprecio a esa canción? Era la favorita de mi mama me la cantaba mucho.

A veces, no, siempre pienso en ella. Si ella no estuviera muerta yo no viviría con mi tía. Ya no quiero ser la sirvienta de nadie. Me siento como en una historia de fantasía donde yo soy la harapienta, la fea chica que solo llora aunque la pateen 7 veces pero nunca hace nada más que llorar, como ahora, con la diferencia de que es la vida real, y no va a llegar un príncipe a salvarme de mi miseria. Yo siempre me quedare atrapada aquí. Mientras todos siguen con sus vidas. Yo me quedare estancada en ser la sirvienta de mi tía.

Me fui a casa. Gracias a dios. Hoy Miya se fue con su abuela paterna y volvía el domingo en la noche y Cordelia se iba con su novio a no se donde se fin de semana. Ósea que iba a estar sola desde hoy, jueves, hasta el domingo que íbamos a estar Miya y yo nada mas hasta el lunes casi en la noche que se supone que regresaba tía Cordelia.

No tenía ganas de comer así que solo me fui a bañar. Me cambie de ropa y trate de dormir, ya me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y mis ojos estaban hinchados. Pero por mas que lo intente, solo venían a mi cabeza las imágenes de Shu siendo amable conmigo. La profesora diciéndome que tenía talento. Y entre tantas cosas me quede dormida...

_" En mi sueño, veía a mis padres hablarme, decirme que me acercara pero por mas que corría no avanzaba y ellos ya estaban muy lejos. Entonces cuando ya me estaba dando por vencida de correr, sentí que choque contra algo. Vi hacia arriba y vi a tía Cordelia y a Miya._

_Me gritaban y se burlaban de mi. Empece a correr en dirección contraria y de repente Shu Sakamaki estaba ante mi, pero se veía diferente, estaba mirándome, y sus ojos azules vislumbraban sadismo y cuando me sonrió con socarronería pude ver unos finos colmillos._

_-ven aquí! No tengas miedo.-me dijo y me aprisiono entre sus brazos estaba encajando sus colmillos en mi cuello. Estaba a punto de gritar..."_

Me desperté llorando y sudando. No sabia que hacer me empezaba a sentir muy mal. Me sentía caliente.

Fui hasta el baño y tome el termómetro que estaba en uno de los gabinetes. Me lo puse y después de un rato vi que marcaba 38.5•c

Vaya ya tengo fiebre, pero ni modo tengo que ocuparme del quehacer de la casa y de las compras.

Primero me dispuse a barrer, trapear y asear toda la casa. Mi cuarto, el baño, la cocina, la sala, y todo lo demás lo deje reluciente. Me abrigue y salí a la calle, ya eran como las 17:00 pm. Fui al supermercado a comprar todas las cosas que necesitábamos. Me estuve un buen rato en la tienda. Cuando iba saliendo ya no aguantaba mi cuerpo, todo me dolía. Veía borroso, y estuve a punto de caer hasta que un hombre me ayudo. No lo podía ver bien pero era muy apuesto.

-señorita ¿está bien?- me dijo. Un poco preocupado. Como es que sabia que yo era mujer si me visto como hombre, me agarro el cabello para que parezca corto, estoy plana y no soy agraciada. Aunque eso no era lo que me debía preocupar en este momento. Toco mi frente y luego dijo.- señorita? Esta ardiendo en fiebre...

Todo lo demás se volvió borroso. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos y luego, todo negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un hospital, me estaban controlando la fiebre unas enfermeras y en la silla de a lado estaba el hombre que evitó mi caída y llevaba mis compras.

-parece que ya estas mejor.-dijo y me sonrió.-jovencita deberías tener mas cuidado. Qué tal si no te encuentro. Creo que deberíamos avisar a tus familiares.

-gracias por todo señor.- dije y le sonreí.-pero mis familiares no se encuentran salieron de viaje.

-bien señorita, entonces permítame acompañarla a casa.-dijo alegremente y ya que sabia que no tenía opción no me quedo mas que aceptar.

Me acompaño hasta casa. Nos fuimos en su lujosa limosina. Y ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el trayecto. El solo me miraba, a veces con preocupación. Y aveces con, ternura, como si viese a una hija.

-gracias por todo señor.- le dije verdaderamente agradecida. En cuanto llegamos al umbral de la puerta de la casa.

-no hay de que señorita, y si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.-dijo y me tendió una tarjeta. La tome y me le quede viendo. Cuando alce la vista para agradecerle, el ya no estaba ni su limosina tampoco. En la tarjeta se leía:

Numero telefónico:

••••••••••••••••••••••

Nombre:

Papamaki

Así que no me quedo mas, que entrar a la casa a descansar. Pero mientras me acostaba en la cama no podía dejar de pensar en ese señor.

"Papamaki." Que clase de nombre es ese?

**Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Y que compense al otro. **

**Shu: esto no te pasaría si fueses más creativa.-dijo recargado en la pared.- verdad mis hermosas lectoras?**

**Yo: TnT Como quisiera decirte que no. Pero eso sería mentir con descaro. Lo siento mis queridas lectoras.-llora con lagrimas de cascada.- espero no estarlas decepcionando.**

**Shu: ya que parece que tardará en recuperarse. Yo me encargare de las despedidas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Bla, bla, bla. La escritora les agradece su tiempo y yo también. Y dejen sus comentarios. Si los dejan. Yo les enviare un beso.- se sonroja.-solo porque ustedes son hermosas. B-bueno, adios.- se quedo dormido.**

**Yo: besos.-dice aun llorando.-las quiero. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo que espero que les guste. **

**Ahora paso a responder a sus maravillosos comentarios de verdad cada vez que los leo me hace feliz. **

**Yo: Shu, al ser protagonista de mi historia es tu deber moral el agradecer los comentarios de nuestras increíbles lectoras.**

**Shu: yo porque? Mejor voy a dormir.- me acerco a el y le susurro. El pone cara de susto.- por eso decía que les voy a agradecer!**

**jennyfer: hola linda! Me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que te siga gustando y poderte seguir contando entre mis lectoras. Espero que te guste el capítulo 5. **

**Shu: hola hermosa presa!.-mirada sensual.- me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que siga siendo así. Besos.**

**Kaori lee: hola hermosa! Me alegra que si te guste lo que escribo. Que créeme lo escribo con mucho cariño. Si lo se Zorrelia es la puta mayor pero que se le va a hacer. Jajjajajajjajaj. Ya oíste Shu deja de provocarla y luego te preguntas porque te acosan. **

**Shu: y-yo no hice n-nada!- se va corriendo y se esconde.**

**Yo: si te ayudare. Que clase de nombres te gustaría? Bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

Capitulo 5

POV SHU

-S-Shu-san-podemos entrar al salón de música?-me dijo. Con aparente miedo reflejado en su voz. Que le pasa? Tienes miedo de mi?

-y porque me lo preguntas a mi? Acaso estas insinuándome algo?-le dije perezosamente tratando de fingir indiferencia. Aunque la verdad. No me era tan indiferente su respuesta. Enseguida me levante y la arrincone contra la pared. Puse mi cara cerca de su cuello solo buscaba provocarla un poco. Podía escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón.- me estas insinuando que quieres estar conmigo a solas en un salón vacío? Jejejje je que pervertida eres.- su corazón latiendo tam aprisa me resultaba cómico. Tanto le emocionaba mi cercanía? Que mujer tan obsena.

-n-no digas esas cosas, y-yo no...quiero decir n-no es que no me...pero..- empezó a balbucear. Bueno es normal es una torpe humana mas. Y eso solo demuestra que es igual a todas. Y que también se siente atraída hacia mi.

Shh!-le dije un poco fastidiado- urusey! ven conmigo.

La tome de la mano y la arrastre hasta el salón de música. Una vez ahí le solté la mano y me desplome perezosamente en el piso, cerré los ojos un momento y después le dije con flojera:

-quédate el tiempo que quieras, pero no me molestes. Y no te preocupes te lo cobrare después-dije con una sonrisa burlona, claro yo ya se que es lo que le voy a pedir. Luego me quede dormido. Y alcance a escucharla diciéndome:

-c-claro- y no pude escuchar nada mas por que caí dormido.

Me desperté y la vi tirada en el piso estaba dormida se veía tan pacifica y su rostro ya no parecía triste. Así que la abrace. Por que? No lo se pero desde esta tarde viendo como la golpeaban todas esas zorras cobardes empece a sentir que debía protegerla. Pero que digo? Tal vez es que le tengo lastima. Por que no hay otra explicación para lo que me hace sentir esa simple humana. La observe un buen rato. Me empezaba a quedar dormido otra vez hasta que la campana que anunciaba el término de las clases la despertó. Trato de levantarse pero yo la tenía fuertemente aprisionada con mi brazo en su cintura y la atraje hacía mi pecho. De alguna manera la cercanía se sentía bien. Su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo era tan cálido.

-Tsk! Que molesta! deja de moverte quiero dormir.-le dije al oído. Ya que había tratado de levantarse así que la jale hacia mi. Y pude sentir como se estremecía en mis brazos y alcance a ver un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-Shu-san ya terminaro las clases!-no crees que debemos irnos ya?-me pregunto con cautela para no hacerme enojar supongo.

-urusey.- le dije bastante molesto. Es que acaso no le bastaba mi compañía? por alguna razón eso me hace sentir mal -Eso ya lo se. Bakka! Ahora dime cual es tu nombre?

-Eh? M-mi nombre?- porque tartamudea ante una simple pregunta como esa. Aunque a mi que me importa su nombre? Bueno al menos hay que saberlo para no seguirla llamando simplemente humana.

-Tsk! Que acaso no me di a entender?- Le dije levantándome del suelo.-o tu eres una tonta? Estoy preguntando tu nombre.

-m-me llamo Yui Komori- me dijo, intentando levantarse también. Y aproveche para irme.

Por que me iba? No lo se. Pero sentía que no podía permanecer mas en esa habitación con aquella humana.

Fui hasta mi casa y me tire en un sillón a dormir y escuchar música. Cuando de repente veo a mi padre caminar a hurtadillas hacia la puerta.

-que crees que haces?-le pregunte a mi padre sin abrir los ojos y con voz monótona.

-voy a salir a la calle. No es obvio.-dijo con su maldito tono condescendiente que tanto odio.

- y por que te escabulles así solo para ir a la calle. Además que vas a ir a hacer allá?!

-en primer lugar no me hables así que soy tu padre. En segundo lugar me escabullo porque estabas dormido y no quería hacerte ruido.-yo solte un bufido. Como si me importara. De todas formas hizo caso omiso a mi bufido y continuo.- y tercero voy a hacer las compras.

-tu? Vas a hacer las compras? No me hagas reír. El gran Tougo Sakamaki va a ir de compras teniendo sirvientes.- dije y me reí.

-pues aunque no lo creas lo haré. Dijo y se fue azotando la puerta.

Que berrinchudo pude ser ese viejo molesto.

POV PAPAMAKI

Azote la puerta no puedo creer lo grosero que puede ser mi estupido hijo a veces me pone de mal humor.

Fui enfurruñado todo el camino hasta el súper mercado, cuando llegamos me baje del auto y le di un portazo. Y de repente vi a un muchacho que se tambaleaba parecía que iba a caer me acerque a el. Y lo sostuve para que no cayera pero de pronto me llego el olor de su sangre y me di cuenta que era una jovencita.

-señorita ¿está bien?- le dije un poco preocupado. Ella jadeaba y trataba de enconarme con la vista. Tenía unos bonitos ojos rosas que irradiaban vida. Ella no me contestaba y yo ya estaba empezando a preocuparme por la pobre chica. Le toque la frente. Estaba hirviendo. Y respiraba con dificultad señorita? Esta ardiendo en fiebre.- le dije pero ella se desmayo.

Una enorme multitud se hizo al rededor de nosotros. Levante a la chica del suelo y la lleve cargando hasta mi limosina. Y luego volví por sus compras que estaban tiradas en el piso y las metí al auto.

-rápido al hospital .- le dije a mi chofer.

Mi chofer condujo como loco hasta el hospital. En cuanto llegamos me baje corriendo con la chica en brazos. Y corrí hasta el hospital. Como soy Tougo Sakamaki obviamente nos atendieron rápido.

Se llevaron a la chica. Estabilizaron su temperatura. Ahora que la observaba con mayor detenimiento si tenía cara de chica. Es solo que la manera en que se arreglaba no la ayudaba mucho. Estuvo dormida un buen rato.

Cuando abrió los ojos las enfermeras le estaban acomodando la compresa de hielo que le pusieron en la cabeza

-parece que ya estas mejor.-le dije y le sonreí al ver su confucion.-jovencita deberías tener mas cuidado. Qué tal si no te encuentro. Creo que deberíamos avisar a tus familiares.

-gracias por todo señor.- dijo y me mostró una hermosa sonrisa.-pero mis familiares no se encuentran salieron de viaje.

-bien señorita, entonces permítame acompañarla a casa.-le ofrecí alegremente, alguien debía acompañarla. Qué tal si algo le pasa de todas formas es solo una niña. Y ella solo asintió levemente.

La lleve a su casa en mi limosina parecía una buena chica. Y por alguna razón me daba la sensación de que necesitan cariño y protección.

Ella no hablo en todo el camino. Y yo al verla, me daban ganas de tener una hija.

-gracias por todo señor.- me dijo cuando llegamos a su casa; verdaderamente agradecida.-gusta pasar.

-no hay de que señorita, y gracias por la invitación pero debo volver a mi casa, y si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.-le dije y le di una tarjeta de presentación. Ella la tomo y se le quedo viendo. Yo aproveche para irme.

No se porque no le dije mi nombre, le dije mi apodo. Bueno que importa. Unos minutos después, llegue a mi casa.

-Shu-dije al llegar a casa- ya volví

-Tsk! Que ruidoso eres.-dijo abriendo los ojos perezosamente.-y las compras?

-ohh! Cierto las olvide.-le dije y el solo volvió a dormir. Que holgazán es mi hijo. Al menos esa chica hacia cosas. Iba de compras enferma. Mi hijo ni aunque este sqano se levanta de su bendito sillón. Hasta parece que se quiere casar con el. A veces pienso que hubiese sido lindo tener una hija, aunque supongo que cuando mi estupido hijo Shu se consiga una novia, yo tendré una hija, al fin, y después tal vez tenga nietos. Por que me tienen que dar nietos.

POV SHU

Ese inútil llego ruidosamente. Que le sucede? Por que tiene que interrumpir mi preciado sueño. Y solo para anunciarme su regreso?

-Tsk! Que ruidoso eres.-le dije con molestia, abriendo los ojos perezosamente.-y las compras?

-ohh! Cierto las olvide.-me dijo. Como si nada sucediera. Y yo volví a cerrar los ojos con ganas de dormir de nuevo. Pero no podía, no era posible que a mi molesto padre se le olviden las compras. Algo ocultaba pero yo no estaba de humor con ganas de averiguarlo. Así que deje de pensar en eso y volví a dormir.

Al día siguiente volví a la escuela como siempre. Y a era viernes al fin tendría mi fin de semana solo par mi. Fui a la sala de Música y me acosté como siempre. Me gusta dormir ahí. Es tranquilo. Además me gusta mucho la música. Justo estaba escuchando la melodía que planeo tocar para el concurso. Y me quede dormido.

Estuve dormido todo el periodo de clases hasta el receso. Cuando oí que se abrió la puerta del salón de música. Abrí los ojos y vi a Yui entrar, parecía tratar de no hacer ruido pero la idiota no lo estaba logrando. Cerré rápidamente mis ojos. No quería que viera que estaba despierto. Y me hice el dormido. Ella se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. Tsk! Que molesta puede ser. No se podía alejar de mi?

De repente sentí como unos dedos recorrían mi cabello. Se sentía bien, a veces me pregunto si alguien hizo eso conmigo, alguna vez? Pero creo que no. De repente abrí los ojos y la mire con confusión. No supe por que los abrí solo se que necesitaba ver su rostro. No entendía. Porque ella hacia eso? ella en cambio puso una cara de susto. Iba a quitar su mano pero yo se la jale la atraje hacia mi y me cayo en cima luego rodé para dejarla a ella abajo.

-ya es hora de que me pagues por tu permanencia aqui.-le dije perezosamente. Bueno la verdad había recordado que ella no podía estar aquí gratis. Me acerqué a su cuello la iba a morder. Al fin. Me iba a pagar tanta consideración que le e tenido.

-que están haciendo alumnos?-dijo una voz cerca desde la puerta. Yui parecía asustada. Y yo solo volte a la puerta y luego a nosotros. Esto no se veía bien.

**Bueno bellezas! Esto a sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Shu! Tu también despídete.**

**Shu: adios mis sensuales presas. Las dejo por hoy. Y no olviden dejar su comentario. Porque a la escri...zzzzzzz!**

**Yo: discúlpenlo. Y no olviden dejar su comentario por que me gusta leerlos y saber que es lo que piensan. Cuídense bellezas. Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Hola bellezas! les iba a adelantar el capítulo por navidad pero se fue la luz en mi casa y se los traigo hoy. Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien con sus familias que les regalen todo lo que quieran. Y que tengan una feliz Navidad. **

**Shu: feliz Navidad mis sensuales presas!.- aparece vestido de un santa claus muy sexy.- espero que se la pasen muy bien. Y que tengan una feliz nav...zzzzzzz!**

**Yo:feliz Navidad!**

**Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

**Shina221002: Jajjajajajjajaj! Si! Porque tuvo que aparecer? Porque? Pero no te preocupes ya tendrán "su" momento. Jajajjaajaj! Aunque de que me quejo si lo escribí yo. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

**Shu: concuerdo contigo shina221002 porque me tenían que interrumpir ya la iba a morder. Y de seguro ahora van a pensar mal de mi. Tsk! Que molestia.**

**Yo: besos y feliz Navidad! Espero te guste el capítulo.**

**Kaori lee: si lo se! Papamaki va a ser alguien muy lindo con Yui. Y aunque Shu sea un flojo sensual! Así lo amo. *w*. **

**Yo: - sentada en un sillón fumando una pipa (?).- claro que te concedo la mano de mi vago favorito. Por favor cuídalo. Y respetalo.**

**Shu: pero que demonios estas diciendo?**

**Yo:- pero crees que podrías compartirlo un poco conmigo? **

**Jajjajajajjajaj! Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos y feliz Navidad!**

'Capítulo 6

_"-que están haciendo alumnos?-dijo una voz cerca desde la puerta. Yui parecía asustada. Y yo solo volte a la puerta y luego a nosotros. Esto no se veía bien."_

POV YUI

Después de mi encuentro con Papamaki, solo necesite tomarme un anti gripal y me sentí mucho mejor después de descansar un buen rato. Y sin Miya en casa todo era día siguiente fui a la escuela como si nada pasara. Aun me sorprendía lo de Papamaki pero no entiendo porque? Parecía una buena persona. Entonces porque sentía algo extraño.

Tuve un examen de matemáticas la primer hora. Fue demasiado fácil. Siempre he sido buena para los estudios. Pero no me sirve de nada. Por que eso no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Y yo ni siquiera tengo unos padres a los que les importe o que se sientan orgullosos de mi.

De todas formas, aun no se que es lo que voy a hacer, si me inscribo y llego a ganar. Como voy a hacer que tía Cordelia firme lo de la autorización para que me vaya. Ella no me va a dejar ir tan fácilmente, ella no va a estar dispuesta a dejar a su esclava irse a un lugar mejor.

Las horas de clase siguieron transcurriendo sin importancia, de alguna manera la escuela era un lugar mas tranquilo sin Miya rondando por ahí, molestándome. De hecho cuando ella no estaba nadie me miraba si quiera y mucho menos me golpeaban. Hoy que ella no estaba podía quedarme en mi lugar favorito pero no quise porque ya no me sentía en paz ahí.

Desde que me quedo en los recesos en la sala de música me siento en paz, a gusto y siento que puedo estar tranquila. No se porque pero me siento bien. Se que solo han sido como tres días yo creo pero en esos tres días he conocido lo que es la tranquilidad por que aunque bajo ese cerezo me sentía bien siempre tenía el presentimiento de que alguien iba a acabar con mi momento a solas. Es por eso que nunca estuve cien por ciento tranquila. Pero desde que me quedo ahí me siento mejor. Tal vez es porque los demás tienen prohibido acercarse y como se que nadie va a venir ahora si puedo estar tranquila. Aunque no se de que manera, Shu me va a hacer pagarle el favor. Pero supongo que no debe ser algo tan malo.

Me dirigí a la sala de música y vi a Shu dormido justo al entrar. Trate de entrar de la forma más silenciosa que pude y me senté junto a el, no quería despertarlo así que lo hice lentamente.

Se veía muy tranquilo mientras dormía. Trate de apartar la mirada de su rostro, ya que sentí que me había sonrojado. Y mire su cabello, se veía muy sedoso y parecía suave, seria como se veía? Porque se veía tan esponjoso? Me daban ganas de agarrarle el cabello, ¿pero que cosas digo? Bueno aunque no estaría tan mal intentarlo. Acerque mi mano a su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo. Vaya que era suave!

De repente observo su rostro y veo unos ojos azules mirándome con confusión. Oh por dios! Que hice? Le toque, mas bien le acaricie el cabello a Shu Sakamaki el chico mas deseado de esta escuela y el lo noto.

Iba a retirar mi mano pero el fue más rápido y me agarro la mano y me jalo contra su pecho. Me hizo girar en el piso hasta que quedo encima de mi.

-ya es hora de que me pagues por tu permanencia aqui.-me dijo perezosamente. La verdad no se ni que tenía planeado hacer. Me tenía agarrada de las manos como el día que me dijo que no volviera a venir. Y acercó su rostro a mi cuello, sentía su cálido aliento en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas y podía respirar su aroma. Que debo decir era embriagante.

Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? Embriagante? De repente vi a la profesora Crista mirarnos con una cara de incredulidad. Yo la vi con cara de pánico peor que cuando Shu me descubrió hace unos instantes acariciando su cabello. Shu ni siquiera lo había notado.

-que están haciendo alumnos?-dijo la profesora Crista. En cuanto Shu oyó su voz la volteo a ver luego nos miro. Creo que el también está pensando lo mismo. Esto no se ve bien.- bueno sigo esperando su respuesta.

Shu se quito de encima de mi. Y los dos nos levantamos.

-mendokusai!.-dijo Shu y se recargo en la pared.

-n-no es lo que usted piensa.- fue lo único que atine a decir.

-entonces por favor explícamelo.- me dijo la profesora.- mira yo entiendo que ustedes estén muy enamorados y quieran progresar con su relación pero la escuela no es para eso...

Que? Debía estar bromeando. Nosotros? Enamorados? Por favor a mi no me gustan las personas como Shu, se que es atractivo pero de eso a que este enamorada de el. Y por su parte, como el se va a enamorar de mi si yo no soy nada linda? Alguien como él nunca se fijaría en mi.

El no parecía hacernos caso, mientras yo trataba de decirle a la maestra que no era como ella creía, y ella me ignoraba y seguía sermoneando me con que la escuela no era para hacer esas cosas.

-mira yo no quisiera que hubiese represalias. Pero el conserje los vio antes que yo y si no hago algo los va a acusar y esto se va a hacer mas grande así que no me queda mas que dejarlos en detención. Pero como se que son chicos enamorados y no lo hicieron con mala intención. Va a ser solo por hoy y el lunes durante 2 Hrs después de clases. Ahora se pueden regresar a su casa.- la maestra dijo esto y se fue.

-Mendokusai! Porque me tengo que quedar después de clases contigo?!

-porque fue tu culpa que nos castigaran.

-pues a mi me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando. Sobre todo mientras acariciabas mi cabello como la chica enamorada que eres.- me dijo sonriéndome con burla.

-yo enamorada? Y se puede saber de quien?

-que no es obvio? Mira se que eres humana y eres medio lenta pero tampoco es para que te tenga que explicar lo enamorada que estas de mi.

-yo enamorada de ti? Por favor!.- de repente se acerco mucho a mi y me acorraló en la pared.

-me vas a decir que no sientes nada por mi.- me dijo al oído. Sentía su respiración haciéndome cosquillas. Y un sonrojo recorrer mi cara.

-pu-pues n-no. La verdad es que no siento nada por ti.

-mmm... Si tu lo dices. Aunque te recuerdo que ya hasta la maestra lo noto. Ahora me voy que tengo clases.-dijo y se marchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Yo ya no supe que hacer. Solo reaccione hasta que la campaña de la escuela sonó.

Entonces me fui a mis clases. Y me prepare mentalmente para dos horas de detención con el.

Las clases se me pasaron muy rápido yo ya no sabia ni que hacer, a la hora de dirigirme a el aula de detención. No sabia porque, pero me confundía la manera en la que actuaba aveces. Por que podía ser muy dulce a veces como cuando me invito a quedarme aquí. Que ahora que lo pienso. Por que lo hizo? Y otras podía ser muy pesado como el día que nos conocimos. Y yo no se como se supone que me va a tratar cada vez que lo veo.

En cuanto llegue lo vi recostado con la cabeza y los brazos sobre la mesa de la banca. Me senté con mucho cuidado de no molestado en la banca de a lado. Me quede viéndolo un rato. Tenía los ojos cerrados por lo cual yo creí que estaba dormido.

Parecía que hoy serían las dos horas mas largas de mi vida. Me recargue en mis brazos yo también y espere a que al fin pasaran las dos horas. O a que hablara pero no sucedía ninguna de las dos. Empece a pensar que quizás iba a enloquecer. Pero no paso. Termino la detención y el se levanto y se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Yo también me fui. Y me encerré en mi cuarto el resto del día.

Mi fin de semana consistió en estar en casa arreglándola y aseándola.

El domingo en la noche llego Miya y con su llegada se fue mi paz y tranquilidad. Me encargue de hacerle la cena e irme a dormir después de un relaja te baño.

Al día siguiente me pase toda la mañana pensando en que hacer de cenar para la llegada de mi tía. Ya que la tengo que recibir como si fuese la reina de Inglaterra. Y así se me fue la mañana hasta que llego la hora del descanso y yo no sabia que hacer. No podía ir a mi lugar de siempre porque Miya iba a estar ahí. Y por lo que escuche de una llamada telefónica que tuvo ayer, desde ahora ese era su centro de operaciones de el club de fans de Shu Sakamaki y yo no era bienvenida. Y por otro lado no podía ir tampoco a la sala de música por que quizás ya estaba hartando a Shu con mi presencia quizás a mi solo me bastaba una semana para hartar a alguien de mi.

Así que no me quedo otra opción más que salir de mi clase con la esperanza de que con vagabundear un rato encontraría un lugar. Así que empece a caminar en sentido contrario a la sala de música. Cuando de la nada, y todo por estar baboseando, choque contra alguien.

Alce la vista con temor a que me golpearan o me empujaran como siempre, pero no sucedió. Por que a quien vi fue a Shu sonriéndome con burla.

-la sala de música esta del otro lado.- me dijo Shu con voz condescendiente.- te perdiste? O me estas evitando?

Todos los que caminaban por ahí se detuvieron a mirarnos. Algunas chicas nos miraban indignadas. Pero Shu no parecía darles importancia.

-necesitas una invitación formal?- me dijo. Y al ver que no me movía rodo los ojos con exasperación. Y me tomo de la mano ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes. Y en unos segundos estuvimos en la sala de música.

-p-perdón. No te estoy evitando.- le dije. No se porque pero oírlo decir eso me hace sentir mal.

-como sea. Bueno has lo que quieras. Me voy a dormir.- y en un instante cayo dormido en el piso como si nada.

Que es lo que le sucedía? Hace tres minutos me hablaba bien y ahora me decía: "has lo que quieras"

De verdad que me confunde. Pero ese es su problema. Fui a sentarme al banco del piano. No se en que momento yo me dormí, solo se que por segunda vez me desperté con el sonido de la campana marca el fin de clases. Dios empiezo a cree que estar con este chico tanto tiempo hace que se me pegue su flojera.

Me levante me habías quedado dormida sobre el piano. Me estaba preguntando si debía avisarle a Shu que ya iba a empezar la detención. Pero decidí que quizás no debía molestarlo.

Ya iba saliendo de la sala de música y cuando me pare en el umbral de la puerta la cual ya estaba abierta vi que Shu ya estaba enfrente de mi.

-nos vamos a detención. O necesitas otra invitación?- me dijo.

-no. Ya vámonos.-dije y me adelante a caminar estoy casi segura que venia a tras de mi pero en cuanto llegue al salón el ya estaba adentro. Como era posible eso? Creo que ya hasta dormido estaba. No me quedo de otra mas que sentarme a su lado nuevamente a esperar. Ya me estaba mentalizándo para una tarde como la del viernes. Pero el sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de la posición en la que estaba me dijo:

-oye! Tu trabajas en la casa de Cordelia?-hablaba con aparente flojera pero con un toque de curiosidad en la voz.

-porque lo dices?-dije. Me sentía mal porque el supiera mi situación en esa casa. No es como que me gustas admitir que mi propia tía, me odia. Y que ella y mi prima solo me quieren de sirvienta.

-porque te vi el día de la cena. Yo volvía del baño y tu entraste. La cocina después de servir los postres.-dijo ya sin fingir indiferencia.

-es algo complicado de explicar. También es largo y no creo que tu estés muy interesado en mi patética y miserable vida.- no me refería a que no se lo quiera contar si no a que a el no le gustaría que lo aburriera con mis cosas. Pero puso una expresión sombría.

-tienes razón. A mi no me importa. Pero creo que tal vez deberías de dejar de trabajar para ellas si te explotan y te maltratan.- dijo de forma seca. Lo habría herido lo que dije? Bueno no creo tal vez solo esta siendo honesto.

-es que no puedo dejar su casa.-le dije con desesperación.

-y porque no? Solo busca otro empleo y ya. Porque no le dices a tus padres como son tus jefas y que la hija te pega en la escuela.-dijo con mucha...ira?

-como sabes que me pega?- de acuerdo cada vez estaba mas sorprendida. Y el me miro con confucion y luego respondió:

-yo la vi golpearte el día que te invite a quedarte en la sala de música. Iba a intervenir pero tu saliste corriendo y te seguí. Y ahora tu puedes responderme porque no puedes irte de ahí?

-es que Cordelia es mi tía paterna y tutora legal. Y no tengo otro lugar al cual ir. Y no quiero ir a un orfanato o algo a así.-le dije casi llorando.

-pero si es tu tía. Porque te trata así?.-me dijo si. Entender.

-porque ella odiaba a mi madre. Las dos se conocieron en la escuela. Y mi madre era una cantante muy talentosa. Cordelia la envidiaba por eso. Ya que ella quería ser cantante pero nunca se le dio el cantar. Luego mi mama conoció a mi papa, el cual era muy unido a su hermana Cordelia y cuando se casaron Cordelia se sintió desplazada, y creció más el odio hacia mi madre y ahora que ella esta muerta desquita su odio en mi.

-vaya! Lo siento no lo sabia.- me dijo Shu.

En lo que resto del castigo no me dirigió la palabra otra vez. Cuando termino la hora. Tome mis cosas y me fui. Aun tenía que llegar a preparar el recibimiento de tía Cordelia.

No me quedo de otra mas que irme a mi casa loas pronto posible. Aunque la idea de llegar a casa solo para que mi tía vuelva no me hace sentir bien. Yo iba caminando muy feliz por la calle, cuando llegando casi a la esquina de la banqueta me encontré a tía Cordelia. Que venia hacia mi con una cara furibunda. Qué rayos hacia aquí se suponía que volvería dentro de unas horas. Y ya estaba aquí.

Cuando llego a donde yo estaba me tomo por el brazo, con una fuerza sorprendente, debo agregar y me llevo en dirección a la casa. Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

**Bueno no me queyda mas que desearles un feliz Navidad! Felicidades!**

**Shu: felicidades presas! Les regalo un beso a cada una!. Que se la pasen bien con sus familias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**Hola a todas! Como están? Bueno hoy como regalo por el año nuevo les traigo adelantado el próximo capítulo. Espero que tengan un próspero año nuevo que empiecen el año con buenas vibras, que las bendigan a ustedes y sus seres queridos. Y que este 2015 sea el año donde cumplan todas sus metas. Respondiendo sus comentarios que aunque sean pocos me hacen muy feliz:**

**Shina221002: hola! si verdad pobrecitos el solo la iba a morder y la maestra ya pensando cosas que no! Jejjejj! De verdad. Mmm... Como que me podrías dar? Lo que tu quieras. A mi me basta con seguirte contando entre mis lectoras! Que tengas un muy feliz año nuevo!**

**Shu: para mi no habrá un regalo? Por que a mi me gustaría un...Zzzzz!**

**IMakedThese: hola! Si lo se par de venenosas pero ya ves como son. Jajajjajaj! No te preocupes ya tendrán su momento para besos extremos. Si lo se. Después espero que no se esté quejando de que alguien ya se lo violento otra vez jajajajja.**

**Shu: tsk.. Pero que cosas dices?**

**Yo: y yo que culpa yo no te mande a dormirte en plena fiesta. Espero que tengas un próspero año nuevo**

**Kaori lee: hola! No importa ya sabes lo que dicen. "Más vale tarde que nunca." Si yo también odio a la zorra de Cordelia. Y me alegra que lo cuides, gracias por compartirlo..**

**Shu: que estupideces estas diciendo como te atreves a decidir así sobre mi?**

**Yo: Shu no seas amargado. Y vete a dormir que la falta de descanso te vuelve un amargado.- me mira con cara de pocos amigos.- o si no aceptare la propuesta de kaori-san y te vamos a ukear. Xd Jajajja. Feliz año nuevo!**

**- Shu corrió a dormir.- bueno ahora si les dejo leer el capítulo.**

Capitulo 7

_"No me quedo de otra mas que irme a mi casa lo mas pronto posible. Aunque la idea de llegar a casa solo para que mi tía vuelva no me hace sentir bien. Yo iba caminando muy feliz por la calle, cuando llegando casi a la esquina de la banqueta me encontré a tía Cordelia. Que venia hacia mi con una cara furibunda. Qué rayos hacia aquí ? se suponía que volvería dentro de unas horas. Y ya estaba aquí._

_Cuando llego a donde yo estaba me tomo por el brazo, con una fuerza sorprendente, debo agregar y me llevo en dirección a la casa. Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando."_

En cuanto cruzamos el umbral me azoto en el piso. Yo no entiendo esta vez que es lo que pude haber hecho esta vez. Podía escuchar unos sollozos pero no pude ver de quien eran porque enseguida camino hacia a mi y me levanto de los cabellos me abofeteo y del golpe me sangro la nariz.

Me dio otro golpe y me rompió el labio. Me azoto en el piso y me abrió la ceja. Cuando

Se canso de golpearme, me llevo hacia el baño, exactamente a la tina llena de agua y me sumergió la cabeza. Trate de aguantar el rato que pude pero de repente el aire empezó a escapar, justo en ese momento saco mi cabeza de la tina. Y nuevamente de los cabellos me llevo a la sala. Y ahí pude ver que la que lloraba tan lastimeramente era Miya.

-Eres Una escuincla estupida y mal agradecida como te atreves a hacerle eso a tu prima?-prima? Ahora si es mi prima, yo soy la sirvienta en esa casa y todos me tratan mal pero cuando Miya es la afectada por "mi" culpa entonces si es mi prima.

-N-no le eh he-hecho nada señorita Cordelia-le dije pero solo la enfurecí mas y me abofeteo otra vez. Sentia la cara a dolorida y tiritaba. De de frío aparte de mis sollozos histéricos.

-Eres una cínica todavía que yo te acogí en mi casa tu te das el lujo de empezar a coquetearle al posible novio de tu prima como la zorra barata que eres. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Shu Sakamaki, el es perfecto y nunca se fijaría en una niña inútil y nada agraciada, mal agradecida, desobediente y sin clase como tu. No,no, no llores- me dijo cambiando su voz a una falsa expresión maternal y dulce, y se acercó a mi mientras acariciaba mi cabello.- tu sabes que te quiero. Es por eso que te lo digo para que no salgas lastimada. Aléjate de Shu, el es para Miya.- dijo y apretó mi barbilla, mirándome con cara asesina.- quedó claro, mi niña?

-s-si señorita Cordelia- le dije entre sollozos.

-bien, ahora piérdete enana del mal. Por que hoy tenemos que empezar con los preparativos de la fiesta de tu prima. Claro que tu no vas a disfrutar de la fiesta, las empleadas como tu deben atender a los invitados. Tal vez sea la oportunidad para que surja algo entre Miya y el sobrino de Richter Jejejje jejje- se rió tía Cordelia maliciosamente.- además es tu castigo por haberte quedado en detención dos días.

-como lo sabes?- le dije incrédula.

-porque todo el mundo los vio! El te llevo a no se donde en el receso. Y luego los vieron a la salida ir hacia detención.- dijo Miya que hasta ahorita no había dicho ni pío.

-y como andas de ofrecida seduciendo a alguien que no te pertenece. Es por eso que ese será tu castigo.

Pero que le ocurre al mundo ahora resulta que yo soy la mala. Y por que no entienden que no estoy interesada en el sobrino de ese señor que ahora resulta es el novio de tía Cordelia. Además iba a ser la sirvienta en la fiesta hubiese o no pasado eso.

Y tu tesoro- dijo tía Cordelia ahora refiriéndose a Miya- deja de llorar y arréglate que nos esperan. Ah! Por cierto! Te voy a pagar las clases de canto que tanto querías.

Podría jurar que me vio a mi de reojo mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Porqué? Por que me hacia esto a mi? Ella sabe lo mucho que amo cantar y le va apagar las clases a su hija. Ya se que es su hija y que yo no; y no busco que me pague las lecciones pero podría abstenerse de restregarlo en mi cara.

Ellas se iban a comer a un restaurant ya que no daba tiempo de que preparara algo. Y yo me quede ahí.

Fui a darme un baño mientras ellas se alistaban para irse. Me puse ropa para dormir y saque el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Tuve que curar mi ceja que estaba abierta, mi labio partido. Y mi nariz aunque ya Había dejado de sangrar aun me dolía. Tenía unos cuantos moretones en los brazos, justo de donde ella me agarro. Y en la cara por los golpes que me dio.

En seguida después de bañarme y curarme. Tuve que ir a limpiar la sangre del piso. Y el agua que había escurrido en cuanto volvimos del baño.

Me fui a la cama. Y ellas se fueron. No quise comer solo quería llorar y quedarme a dormir toda la vida. Yo ya no podía seguir ahí. Y es justo en estos momentos que me gustaría entrar al concurso para irme de aquí. Pero sigo necesitando su autorización si es que llego a ganar.

Me quede dormida. Aun pensando en todo eso. Me desperté varias veces en la madrugada. Y aunque volvía a dormir. Otra vez volvía a despertar. Ya no sabia que hacer. Yo no tenía ningún lugar mejor al cual ir mas que a la sala de música. Pero ya no podía volver ahí o quien sabe que me harían. Gracias a dios. Mi tía no me hizo volver a la escuela el resto de la semana. Dijo que a mi no me servia de nada estudiar si a fin de cuentas siempre me quedaría en esa casa a "ayudar". Dijo que eso solo seria hasta este fin de semana que era la fiesta de Miya para que la ayudara a prepararla. Y que iría a justificar mis faltas a la escuela. De seguro que se iba a acostar con el director o algo así.

Así que me la pase el resto de la semana ayudando. Mas bien planeando toda la fiesta ya que tía

Cordelia se iba a no se donde con su novio. Con el que desde que formalizó su relación teníamos mucho más dinero de lo habitual. Me pregunto lo que? *notese el sarcasmo*. Así que yo fui la encargada de preparar el banquete desde la comida hasta la mesa de postres. Contrate el mejor lugar de la cuidad. Que claro tenía que tener karaoke porque a Miya le encanta. Lo cual es en lo único que nos parecemos. Y espero que sea el único gusto que compartimos. Me encargue de las decoraciones y de mandar las invitaciones. En el primer puesto a la familia Sakamaki. Y así fue como me pase toda la semana. El viernes me dedique a ir a casa de cada invitado a entregarle su invitación. Deje al ultimo la Sakamaki no se porque razón. Pero gracias a dios me atendió un sirviente y me fui de ahí. Miya se la había pasado todo la semana escogiendo su vestido. Ya que ella ama las cosas brillantes y los diamante. Sobre eso fue la decoración todo en colores rojo en su mayoría y negro con un montón de diamantes por todos lados y cristales.

Llego el día de la tan ansiada fiesta. Y todo estaba listo.

Miya se puso uno de sus excéntricos vestidos. Que dejaban poco lugar para la imaginación. En un color naranja fosforescente de mírame aquí estoy. Quizás creyó que la extraviaríamos en la fiesta. Estoy segura que la podremos ver todavía hasta tres cuadras de distancia. Llevaba un peinado de "moda" según ella en la que su cabello parecía nido de algún animal raro.

Tía Cordelia se puso un vestido negro ajustado. Que se amolda perfectamente bien a sus pechos operados. Y súper corto. De lentejuelas. Y el cabello suelto como siempre.

Yo un vestido azul, simple. Porque ese es el uniforme de las camareras, como yo con un delantal. Me recogí el cabello en un chongo impecable y ya estaba lista.

Nos fuimos como a las 7:00 la fiesta empezaba a las 8:00. Pero debían llegar antes que cualquier invitado.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando. Las mesas estaban llenas solo faltaba la mesa en la que se sentaban Miya y tía Cordelia. Ya que los Sakamaki aun no llegaban. Y Miya se estaba poniendo de impertinente.

Yo me dedicaba a atender mesas y ya. Mientras todos se divertían y bailaban. Toda la escuela estaba ahí. La fiesta ya estaba empezando a tomar forma. Ya casi no había nadie en las mesas solo tía Cordelia que platicaba con Richter y Miya que buscaba a Shu desesperadamente.

Yo estaba en el lugar mas apartado de la fiesta cerca de la entrada del lugar.

-Hola.- dijo una voz muy familiar atrás de mi. Me gire lentamente con la esperanza de que no fuera quien yo creía que era. Pero como es lógico, no tengo suerte en esta vida y es obvio que si era el.- a que se debe esa cara?.- preguntó riéndose de forma burlona.

-h-hola- le dije tratando de hablar con normalidad pero no podía. Sentía que las manos me sudaban. Y se me iba a resbalar la charla con bocadillos. Porque es que me siento así?- y no se a que te refieres mi cara es muy normal.

-Jajajja! Tienes razón hace algún tiempo que es normal que tu cara este sonrojada.- me dijo con una sonrisa muy..., cálida?- será que ya te vas dando cuenta que sientes algo por mi?

-c-claro que no!- que le pasa. Porque no me deja de molestar con esto? Yo no quiero nada de el.- ya me debo ir. Adios!

-espera!-dijo. Y me jalo hacia el.

-cofcofcof!- justo atrás de nosotros estaba tía Cordelia. Me miraba con una cara de advertencia. Y "tosía", muy falsamente para llamar nuestra atención, Definitivamente hoy me iba a ir muy mal.- Shu querido! Miya te esta buscando. Esta por allá.-dijo señalando a Miya haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra allá.

Shu hizo un bufido y se fue de ahí. Tía Cordelia dirigió su mirada hacia a mi.

- y tu cariño. Los invitados están felices con el karaoke. Tal vez deberías ir a cantar un poco tu también.-dijo y me quito la charola de las manos y me llevo hasta el pequeño escenario.

Me subí ya que los que estaban cantando ya habían terminado de cantar. Tía Cordelia me miraba y sonreía. No con una sonrisa cálida. Si no mas bien de burla. No entiendo. Ella odia que cante, porque la avergüenzo, y ahora ella me pide que cante?

No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Sabia muy bien que si no cantaba me iba a ir muy mal. Elegí una canción y tome el micrófono. Me aferraba a el como si en ello se fuera la vida. Mis manos sudaban mi corazón latía con fuerza me zumbaban los oídos. La pista estaba empezando oía la música soñar pero la oía lejos en cambio mi corazón lo oía latir a como si lo tuviera pegado en los oídos. Iba a empezar a cantar cuando de repente veo como Miya me mira burlonamente y de pronto besa a Shu. Y de repente ya no aguante mas. Todos me miraban con burla y me señalaban. Pero yo ya no oía nada. Y de repente sentí como algo liquido me cayo en la cabeza empapándome. Apestaba a licor. Yo no pude soportarlo mas y salí corriendo de ahí. Salí por la puerta trasera del salón y me senté a llorar en el callejón que estaba atrás del lugar de la fiesta. Me sentía muy triste. Y no lo podía evitar. No se que me paso juro que no lo se pero... pero no pude con la idea de que Shu haya besado a Miya. No lo podía ni quería creer. Y ahora solo espero que sea un horrible sueño del que voy a despertar y nada de esto habrá pasado.

**Bueno! Espero les haya gustado. Se que quizás esté siendo cruel con Yui pero es que estoy celosa...Jajajajajaja no es cierto pero si no, no habría historia.**

**Bueno feliz año nuevo a todos! Pásensela bien nos vemos el próximo año. Bye-Bye **

**Shu: felicidades!.- tirándoles a todos serpentinas.- bueno me retiro por que tengo que celebrar con mis torpes hermanos otra vez.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**Hola a todas! Como están? Espero que bien y que se la hayan pasado bien. Bueno aquí traigo la actualización del capítulo 8. Bueno respondiendo a sus comentarios:**

**Shina221002: hola! Como estas? De verdad me regalarías alguno? Mmm...me gustaría que fuese a Shu si no hay problema con eso**

**Shu: me has dado una almohada? Es el regalo más útil que me han hecho. Mujer donde has estado toda mi vida.- ojitos de estrellita.- gracias voy a utilizarla ahora mis...zzzzz**

**Yo: ok?.- ignorando a Shu, o al menos tratando de.- Jajajajja ! No importa el lenguaje vulgar y menos si va dirigido a ese par de zorras. Xd. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Kaori lee: hola! Como estas? Jajajajja! Me encanta tu entusiasmo claro que te acompaño. Como se atreve a meterse con nuestro shu! No se da cuenta que nos pertenece?**

**Shu: como que les pertenezco? Yo no soy de nadie. **

**Yo: cállate! eres nuestro y nadie te toca sin nuestro permiso. Y si no dejas de decir eso entre ella y yo te vamos a ukear.- silencio, ignorando a Shu.- La verdad es que a Shu si le gusta Yui solo que se hace neno el solo. Y pues soy de México pero como el jueves no iba a poder actualizar por la fiesta y todo pues lo actualice en martes. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Guest: hola me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Aqui e esta el nuevo capítulo ojalá te guste.!**

Capítulo 8

POV SHU

-que están haciendo alumnos?-dijo una voz cerca desde la puerta. Yui parecía asustada. Y yo solo volte a la puerta y luego a nosotros. Esto no se veía bien.- bueno sigo esperando su respuesta.

Me quite de encima de ella. Y los dos nos levantamos.

-mendokusai!.-dije. Y me recargue en la pared. Mientras que Yui estaba notablemente asustada. Sin embargo a mi no podía importarme menos. Ni siquiera me moleste en decir algo mas.

-n-no es lo que usted piensa.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a esa niña tonta. Hmm! Piensa que con eso se va a quitar de encima a esa maestra es un bakka!

-entonces por favor explícamelo.-dijo la profesora, mirándola sin entender.- mira yo entiendo que ustedes estén muy enamorados y quieran progresar con su relación pero la escuela no es para eso...

Y corten ahí! Como? Nosotros enamorados? Sin duda es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado. Y la cara de esa niña tonta no tenía precio. Aunque a mi no me importa lo que diga la maestra. Yo se que eso no es cierto. Pero ella! Pff! Que problema. A ella si le afecta, me pregunto si es que ella esta enamorada de mi. No me sorprendería.Y debo confesar que a mi no me desagrada del todo.

Mientras yo fingía ignorarlas Yui trataba de decirle a la maestra que no era como creía. Pero la maestra no la dejaba hablar y no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo malo que era lo que habíamos hecho.

-mira yo no quisiera que hubiese represalias. Pero el conserje los vio antes que yo y si no hago algo los va a acusar y esto se va a hacer mas grande así que no me queda mas que dejarlos en detención. Pero como se que son chicos enamorados y no lo hicieron con mala intención. Va a ser solo por hoy y el lunes durante 2 Hrs después de clases. Ahora se pueden regresar a su casa.- la maestra dijo esto y se fue.

-Mendokusai! Porque me tengo que quedar después de clases contigo?-pregunte bastante molesto.

-porque fue tu culpa que nos castigaran.- bueno ella tiene un punto. Tal vez deba molestarla un poco.

-pues a mi me pareció que lo estabas disfrutando. Sobre todo mientras acariciabas mi cabello como la chica enamorada que eres.- le dije sonriéndole con burla. Al ver la expresión que ponía no pude evitarlo.

-yo enamorada? Y se puede saber de quien?- me dijo como si lo que le dije fuese una mentira.

-que no es obvio? Mira se que eres humana y eres medio lenta pero tampoco es para que te tenga que explicar lo enamorada que estas de mi.- no podía evitar decírselo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Y si vieran su rostro sonrojado se darían cuenta del porque me gusta molestarla.

-yo enamorada de ti? Por favor!.- me acerque a ella y la fui acorralando en la pared.

-me vas a decir que no sientes nada por mi.- le susurre al oído. Solo busco provocarla. Y un sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara.

-pu-pues n-no. La verdad es que no siento nada por ti.

-mmm... Si tu lo dices. Aunque te recuerdo que ya hasta la maestra lo noto. Ahora me voy que tengo clases.-dije. Y me teletransporte a mi habitación. Ya que a ella la deje en el salón de música y no tenía otro lugar estuve ahí un rato, hasta que empezó detención y volví a la escuela.

Llegue a la escuela muy rápido ya que me tele transporte otra vez. Y me acosté con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. Y así fue como me encontró yui. Se sentó a mi lado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Como si eso pudiera pasar. Me quede viéndolo un rato. Sentia su mirada, me estaba observando. Me ponía incomodo por alguna razón. Como que... me cohibía.

Parecía que hoy serían las dos horas mas largas de mi vida. Yo no quería hablar con ella para nada. Es mas quería evitarla ya que desde el incidente el la sala de música me he sentido raro. Empece a pensar que quizás iba a enloquecer. Pero no paso. Termino la detención así que me levante y me fue sin decir ni una palabra. Solo quería llegar a dormir y olvidarme de todo. Para que el lunes todo fuese normal otra vez.

El fin de semana paso y yo ya me sentía mejor. El lunes me salte todas las clases. Hasta el receso me fui de la sala de música para ir al baño y cuando volvía... Vi a Yui indecisa como no sabiendo a donde ir y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a la sala de música y venia frente a mi. Pero que le pasa? Acaso no quiere verme? Por alguna razón eso no me agradaba. Así que me acerque a ella la cual no había notado mi presencia. Por lo cual chocamos y cuando alzo la vista yo solo correspondí a su cara de susto con una sonrisa de burla.

-la sala de música esta del otro lado.- le dije condescendiente.- te perdiste? O me estas evitando?

Lo dije sin pensar esperaba que no hubiese sido raro pero...Todos los que caminaban por ahí se detuvieron a mirarnos. Algunas chicas nos miraban indignadas. Pero yo fingí ignorarlos como siempre.

-necesitas una invitación formal?-le dije. Pero no se movía. Porque no se movía? Ya no lo soporte mas y rodé los ojos con exasperación. Y la tome de la mano ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes. Y en unos segundos estuvimos en la sala de música.

-p-perdón. No te estoy evitando.-me dijo. Como si lamentase haberme herido por alguna razón. Como si a mi me importara eso.

-como sea. Bueno has lo que quieras. Me voy a dormir.- no entiendo por que actúe así. De forma que lo único que se me ocurrió para repáralo es hacer como si nada y tirarme a dormir.

Estuve dormido un buen rato. No quería pensar en ninguna cosa. Solo olvidarme de lo que hice hace un momento. Escuche la campana que marcaba el final de las clases y abri los ojos Yui estaba dormida en el banco del piano. Así que me salí y la espere afuera un minuto después ella se paro de la te de la puerta y le dije:

-nos vamos a detención. O necesitas otra invitación?- acaso pensaba irse sin mi? Tal vez yo no le agrado del todo.

-no. Ya vámonos.-dijo y se me adelanto. Bien si cada quien iba a caminar por su lado entonces yo también puedo. Así que me teletransporte al salón de castigo. Estoy seguro que su cara no tendría precio pero yo me recosté como siempre. Y trate de dormir. Solo escuche como arrastraba la silla y se sentaba a mi lado. Ya me estaba mentalizándo para una tarde como la del viernes. Pero mientras la ignoraba e intentaba dormir. Una pregunta cruzo por mi mente. Una pregunta que deseaba hacerle desde hace mucho así que le dije/

-oye! Tu trabajas en la casa de Cordelia?-trate de esconder mi curiosidad con aparente flojera pero no salió del todo bien espero que ella no lo haya notado.

-porque lo dices?-dijo. Se le veían los ojos triste. Bueno sus ojos rosas siempre me transmitían tristeza pero esta vez parecía como si tocara la llaga en su herida.

-porque te vi el día de la cena. Yo volvía del baño y tu entraste. La cocina después de servir los postres.-dije ya sin fingir indiferencia. No podía hacer que no me importaba. Pero tampoco quería que ella lo supiera.

-es algo complicado de explicar. También es largo y no creo que tu estés muy interesado en mi patética y miserable vida.- en cuanto pronunció esas palabras. Algo dentro de mi dolió justo en mi pecho. Me sentía herido?. Ya no sabia ni que hacer así que solo atine a decir con voz seca:

-tienes razón. A mi no me importa. Pero creo que tal vez deberías de dejar de trabajar para ellas si te explotan y te maltratan.

-es que no puedo dejar su casa.-me dijo con desesperación.

-y porque no? Solo busca otro empleo y ya. Porque no le dices a tus padres como son tus jefas y que la hija te pega en la escuela.-dije sin poder contener mi ira. Cada vez que recuerdo la forma en la que la golpearon algo en mi interior hace que se encienda algo en mi y tenga ganas de golpear a alguien.

-como sabes que me pega?- de acuerdo cada vez estaba mas sorprendida. Y el me miro con confucion y luego respondió:

-yo la vi golpearte el día que te invite a quedarte en la sala de música. Iba a intervenir pero tu saliste corriendo y te seguí. Y ahora tu puedes responderme porque no puedes irte de ahí?

-es que Cordelia es mi tía paterna y tutora legal. Y no tengo otro lugar al cual ir. Y no quiero ir a un orfanato o algo a así.-le dije casi llorando.

-pero si es tu tía. Porque te trata así?.-me dijo si. Entender.

-porque ella odiaba a mi madre. Las dos se conocieron en la escuela. Y mi madre era una cantante muy talentosa. Cordelia la envidiaba por eso. Ya que ella quería ser cantante pero nunca se le dio el cantar. Luego mi mama conoció a mi papa, el cual era muy unido a su hermana Cordelia y cuando se casaron Cordelia se sintió desplazada, y creció más el odio hacia mi madre y ahora que ella esta muerta desquita su odio en mi.

-vaya! Lo siento no lo sabia.- le dije. Maldicion no se me podía ocurrir algo mejor para decir?

En lo que resto del castigo no le volví a hablara otra vez. Ni se porque pero no quise hablar con ella. Me sentía mal por lo que acababa de contarme. Ella a estado pasando por todo eso, y ahora odio mas a ese para de suripantas. Cuando termino la hora La vi tomar sus cosas e irse. Unos minutos después hice lo propio. Y me fui a mi casa a descansar después de semejante noticia estaba mas cansado que nunca.

Quise dormir el resto del día pero de repente me despertaba y me volvía a dormir y me volvía a despertar. Así estuve por alguna razón no me sentía tranquilo.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y espere en la sala de música; como la ultima semana; a que Yui llegara pero por mas que la espere ella no llego. Primero creí que se le había hecho tarde pero los minutos pasaban y ella no volvía con alguna excusa. Me quede a esperarla hasta 2 hora después de la jornada escolar. Pero ella no llego y lo mismo fue el resto de la semana yo ya no sabia ni que pensar y si su horrible tía le había hecho algo? Hasta el viernes en la tarde la vi desde una ventana de la mansión como le entregaba una carta a un sirviente y luego se iba. Parecía casi ilesa salvo por algunas heridas en el rostro. Cubiertas perfectamente con maquillaje que solo yo con mi vista vampirica eras capaz de ver. Maldita bruja de zorrelia y de Miya.

El sirviente fue a entregarnos la carta. Que resultó ser una invitación para la fiestas de la zorra de Miya. Yo no quería ir pero por supuesto "ese sujeto" me obligo a ir. Claro que el no fue alegando compromisos. Así que tuve que ir con el maldito de Richter.

Me obligaron a ponerme presentable para la fiesta esa. Pero como era contra mi voluntad obviamente iba a retrasarme un buen rato. Me desaparecí de la mansión un tiempo y Richter que no me encontraba no podía irse porque prometió que me llevaría a la fiesta para que la hija de su novia fuera feliz. Tsk! Mendokusai. Después de un tiempo el maldito me encontró y me tuve que ir con el.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar. Lo primero que saltó a mi vista quemándome los ojos fue Miya con su vestido de mírame a huevo. Así que mientras mi tío se distraía yo me aleje los más apartado que pude de ella. Claro que no iba a ser difícil esconderme si podía ver luego luego donde estaba. La única persona (aparte de Miya con su vestido que puede ver hasta un ciego en plena obscuridad y que lo dejaría mas ciego) a la que vi al instante por que ya la tengo bien ubicada fue a Yui

Así que me aparecí atrás de ella. A ver a que hora se da cuenta que estoy aquí. Pero no lo notaba.

-Hola.- le dije viendo como volteaba lentamente, como si temiese encontrarse conmigo. El solo pensar eso me deprimió. Que estaría pasando por su mente? Pero yo trate de que no se notara que me dolió y le dije riéndome burlonamente al ver su cara.- a que se debe esa cara?

-h-hola- me dijo tratando de hablar con normalidad pero luego luego se veía que no podía. Podía ver un ligero temblor en sus manos y casi se le cae la charola de bocadillos. Pero que le pasa? Por que se sonroja? La verdad no entendía nada pero me encantaba verla así. - y no se a que te refieres mi cara es muy normal.

-Jajajja! Tienes razón hace algún tiempo que es normal que tu cara este sonrojada.- le dije y le sonreí con una sonrisa muy cálida y sincera. Una sonrisa que no sabia que podía mostrar desde hace mucho tiempo.- será que ya te vas dando cuenta que sientes algo por mi?- se lo dije entre broma y no broma. No estoy seguro si siente algo por mi pero me gusta pensar que si.

-c-claro que no!- me dijo. Por supuesto no le creí. O mas bien me negué a creerle.- ya me debo ir. Adios!

-espera!-dije. Y la jale hacia mi. No se porque pero no quería que se fuera. Quería estar un poco mas con ella estuve extrañándola casi una semana que se me hizo una eternidad. Maldita humana que me esta haciendo?

-cofcofcof!- lo que faltaba alguien que interrumpa. Cuando me voltee vi a la tía de Yui atrás de nosotros. Pude notar que miraba a Yui con una cara de advertencia. .- Shu querido! Miya te esta buscando. Esta por allá.-dijo señalando a Miya haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra allá.

Solo se me ocurrió soltar un bufido e irme de ahí. Fui a con mi tío a discutir que ya me quería ir de ahí pero Miya me interceptó en el camino. Como no la vi con ese vestido? Creo que me distraje pensando en la humana. Estoy preocupado por ella. Esto esta mal ella es una humana, yo soy un vampiro.

De repente Miya ya había empezado a parlotear no se que tanto:

-Shu! Gracias por haber venido a mi fiesta. Te lo agradesco...bla bla bla...te amo... Bla bla bla.

Yo no la escuchaba solo estaba viendo a Yui que había subido al escenario para cantar algo del karaoke. Pero solo se para ahí agarro el micrófono como si necesitara sostenerse de algo. De repente empeze a escuchar risitas, por todos lados. Que les pasa? Porque se ríen ella solo esta teniendo un momento de pánico y de repente siento su mirada en mi. Y...y a la zorra de Miya besándome descaradamente. De repente Yui se queda estática viéndonos al borde de las lagrimas y un liquido le empieza a caer en cima y todo el lugar empezó a apestar a licor. Mi sentido del olfato al ser tan desarrollado lo resintió. Y me empece a marear. Así que solo pude ver como Yui salía corriendo mientras todos se burlaban de ella. Malditos! Maldita Miya!

La aparte de mi de un empujón. Y ella me miro ofendida.

-Shu! Que te pasa? Hay algo que este mal?

-claro que si zorra barata. No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca.-De repente el mesero que venia con el pastel de cumpleaños de Miya se resbalo con el licor que se escurrió por el piso y le tiro el pastel de cumpleaños en cima a Miya. Yo solo atine a quitarme a tiempo. Ella se puso a gritar como loca y cuando los invitados empezaron a sacarle fotos entre ella y Cordelia los empezaron a correr. Yo me salí de hay por la puerta principal y trate de respirar un poco de aire fresco hasta que se me empezó a despejar la mente.

Estuve esperando a que Yui apareciera pero no salía de hay. Yo solo quería explicarle que no era cierto pero ella no se aparecía. Y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Después de un rato escuche que Richter salía de hay con Cordelia, que sospechosamente no había estado hay cuando sucedió todo ese drama, y con Miya que solo lloriqueaba como cerdo. Así que me escondí entre las sombras y los vi subirse al auto de Richter e irse.

Malditas ni siquiera fueron para esperar a Yui. Un par de horas después escuche un grito en algún lugar cercano.

-ahhhhhh! Ayuda!- dijo una voz muy familiar. Pero quien... Yui. Dios algo le pasa y salí corriendo en plena madrugada en una calle desierta a buscarla.

**Hola otra vez! Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? No olviden dejarme su comentario. Si lo se quizás haya sido mucha tortura física y psicológica para Yui en un dia. En el tiempo de la historia, pero así ya se van a estar acercando ella y Shu. Bye-bye hermosas.**

**Pd. Desde ahora actualizare en martes en lugar de jueves!si no les molesta!**

**Shu: Adios presas! Me voy por que estoy cansado. Por que la autora no me dejo dormir mas que 21 Hrs. Y me siento cansado. **


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Shu: Hola a todas! Muy buenas noches. Como están? **

**Bueno les dejo las respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**Shinna221002: g****racias! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que te guste este. Awww! Gracais por darme a Shu es un regalo muy valioso para mi. Xd! Besos!**

**Shu: Claro que le dije lo que se merecía a esa zorra. Aunque de solo verla me da tanto sueño. Tal ves si me tarde en buscarla si me tarde un poquito en buscarla pero estaba cansado. No me regales a la autora. Claro que eres especial para mi. **

**Dessirenya: hola ! Claro que seguiré, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que también te guste este. Besos!**

**Shu: gracias por comentar.-bosteza.- espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.**

**Misaki: hola me alegra ver tu comentario. Y me alegra aun mas saber que te gusta! Si pobre Yui pero es para que al fin se termine de acercar a Shu! Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Shu: de verdad crees que soy kawaii?- sonrojado.- b-bueno g-gracias tu también lo eres. **

**Guest: hola espero te este gustando la historia! Los capítulos lo subiré todos los martes en la noche por que voy a la escuela en la tarde y es en el único rato libre que tengo. Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Shu: gracias por comentar. Esperamos que te guste la historia!**

**Ackeman: hola! Subo el capítulo cada semana en martes an la noche. Espero que te guste la historia. Besos!**

**Shu: hola! Gracias por comentar espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy.**

**Sin mas les dejo la historia.**

POV YUI

Después de un rato de llorar fuera escuche como tía Cordelia y Miya corrían a todos mientras Miya lloraba como loca.

-ven aquí Estupida!- tía Cordelia salio y me arrastro adentro.- ve como termino el cumpleaños de tu prima por tu culpa.

Miya estaba cubierta en pastel. Me hubiese reído pero, no podía dejar de recordar el beso que le dio a Shu.

De repente sentí una bofetada y tía Cordelia, me dijo:

-que haces ahí parada ponte a limpiar. Quiero esto reluciente y no regreses a la casa si no has terminado. Nosotras ya nos vamos con Richter.-dijo, señalado a Richter. Quien hasta ahorita solo miraba divertido como me gritaban y pegaban sin decir nada. Aunque igual porque diría algo? Pero donde estaba Shu! Empeze a pasear mi vista para ver si lo veía.

-a quien buscas? Escuincla? Aaa ahh! Buscas a Shu? Pues que crees esta esperando en el auto. Sabes que le pidió a Miya que fueran novios.- dijo esto y me miro como si esperara una reacción mia. Yo en cambio solo mostré por primera vez una expresión sin emociones y hable igual.

-y como volveré a casa?- le pregunte a mi tía.

-como vuelvas es tu problema. Adios.-dijo y se marcho. Y yo me quede horas limpiando un desastre que no era mío.

Ya era de noche y estaba muy obscuro y solo. Cuando salí para irme a la casa. Salí por la puerta trasera y empeze a caminar calle abajo para ir a casa. Y ya que no tenía para el pasaje decidí irme caminando.

Iba pasando a lado de un callejón cuando escuche a dos tipos atrás de mi. Parecían borrachos y daban mala espina así que decidí apurar el paso. Pero me empezaron a seguir. Derrepente me jalaron de brazo y me llevaron al fondo del callejón.

-a donde vas preciosa?- me dijo uno de los tipos. Mientras me alzaba la falda del vestido.

Esos tipos me estaban manoseando y uno de ellos besaba mi cuello. Yo pataleaba y lloraba; ellos solo reían.

-ahhhhhh! Ayuda!- dije en cuanto pude articular palabra alguna, pero uno de ellos me tapo la boca y el otro me tiro al piso mientras seguían tocándome.

- cállate niña estupida! Que quieres que nos escuchen. Te aseguro que al rato me vas a suplicar que te vuelva a hacer mía.- yo solo solloce mas.

-N-nunca te pediré eso.- dije tratando de forcejear.

- ya lo veremos.- dijo y se empezó a reír. Y me siguió tocando.

Hasta que de repente escuche una voz hablar de forma fría que hasta se me congelo la sangre:

-quítenle sus asquerosas manos de encima- era la voz de Shu.

-o si no que? Niño bonito?- dijo uno de los tipos y los dos dejaron de toquetearme para enfrentársele.

De repente vi algo que me hizo temblar y a esos tipos también. Shu nos mostró unos enormes colmillos y se abalanzó sobre ellos los golpeo y yo solo me quede ahí tirada. En estado de shock. No sabia ni que hacer. Shu ya casi los mataba a golpes hasta que bajo la vista hacia mi. Y sus ojos azules que expresaban ira. Se volvieron tristes. Me miro y se contuvo los dejo ahí tirados y se acercó a mi. Yo retrocedí mas bien me arrastre así atrás. El se empezó a alejar. Y entonces me levante y corrí hacia él, lo abrase y me puse a llorar.

-t-tenía hip m-mucho...mucho m-miedo...hip- le dije como pude, el correspondió a mi abrazo.-n-no se que...hip...h-hubiera pasado con...hip...s-si no hubieras llegado.

-n-no me tienes miedo?- me pregunto, aunque aparentaba tranquilidad su voz sonaba ansiosa.

Entonces lo recordé. Sus largos colmillos y como casi mata a esos tipos a golpes. Lo considere unos segundos que a ambos nos parecieron eternos. Y al final le dije:

-no. No te tengo miedo. No se por que pero siempre que te veo me hace sentir bien.- le dije y no le mentí. Aún no se si me enamore de el. No se si siento algo mas que una atracción pero cuando lo eh necesitado el siempre me a brindado seguridad.

-estas segura?-me pregunto no muy convencido de mi repuesta.- no estas ni un poco asustada de mi.

-No- le dije negando con la cabeza.- pero eso significa que tu no eres...

-que? Humano? No, no lo soy. Soy un vampiro.-me dijo. Y le creí después de lo que acababa de ver no podía dudarlo.- ya te encuentras mejor?

-si gracias- le dije. Y me quede viendo sus ojos. Que ahira me miraban con ternura.- vaya creo que después de la fiesta de hoy Tía Cordelia me lo va a hacer pagar caro- murmure. Mientras me sacudía la ropa.

-Te lo va a hacer pagar caro? Las únicas que tienen que pagar son esa mujerzuela y su hija.- me dijo con un tono de voz llena de ira.

-n-no digas eso. Seas como sea son la única familia que me queda.- intente decirle pero el me puso una mano en la boca. Y me abrazo. De repente estábamos en mi habitación.

Encendió la luz, y se dio cuenta del maquillaje que se me corrió. Me dijo que me fuera a bañar y eso hice me bañe me relaje. Y me puse la pijama en el baño. Qué consistía en una camiseta rosa y un pantalón de pijama rosa mas claro y blanco.

En cuanto salí el vio mi rostro y brazos con moretones. Mi labio roto, la herida de mi ceja. Los cuales después de una semana de tratar de sanar volvieron a lesionarse por culpa de mi tía y de esos tipos.

En cuanto me vio alzo una ceja.

- ahora si! creo que tienes mucho que explicarme.-me dijo de forma autoritaria. Y fue y sin ninguna pena se fue a acostar a mi cama. Qué le pasa?

-e-esa es mi cama- le dije con incredulidad al ver como se arropaba con mis cobijas.- y por qué tendría que explicarte a ti algo de eso.

De repente ya no estaba en mi cama. Si no enfrente de mi. Como llego tan ra... Oh cierto. Vampiro.

-Tsk! Que molesta eres.-dijo jalándome hacia él y luego aventándome sobre la cama. Aprisionando mis muñecas. Otra vez. Como que ya le había gustado hacerme eso; no?! Y me susurro con pereza al oído.-creo que no te queda de otra mas que contestarme. Y ya se que es tu cama pero estoy cansado. Así que no me molestes. Que yo duermo donde quiera. Y hoy voy a dormir aquí, contigo.

-b-bien-le dije. Y se me quito de encima. Tampoco es que me importara tanto donde durmiese. Viviendo con Cordelia y con Miya estoy acostumbrada a dormir hasta en un armario junto con escobas y líquidos de limpieza, básicamente los únicos amigos que he tenido. Es obvio que puedo dormir en el piso.

Y entonces le conté todo. Todo lo que me paso esta semana desde que salí de la escuela hasta este momento. Omitiendo lo de la fiesta porque él estuvo ahí. Pero le conté como me encontré con esos tipos.

-malditas. Sabia que ninguna me daba buena espina. Y como se atreven a dejarte ir sola de noche...Tsk.- dijo poniendo una cara de molestia. Bueno ahora creo que voy a tener que curar tus heridas.-dijo y desapareció para luego aparecer con un botiquín y su... pijama? Qué consistía en un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudó. El cual debo decir estaba muy buen...digo bien.

-porque vienes así?-dije un poco sonrojada.

-por que vengo como?- me pregunto perezosamente y de forma monótona.

-s-solo en pantalón?- le dije sonrojándome aun mas.

- que pervertida eres. Entonces quítame tu el pantalón.- me dijo con aun mas pereza y monotonía.- acaso querías verme desnudo? Vaya no creí que fueras de esa clase de chicas.

-n-no! Pero que cosas dices?-le dije apenada; si de por si ya era demasiado para mi verlo en pantalones nada mas imagínense sin otra prenda.

Me aplico pomada en los moretones. Me puso micropor en la ceja y me preparo en tres segundos te de tila. Como lo hizo? No lo se.

-gracias-le dije. Y le sonreí.

-de nada-me dijo un poco incomodo.- y ya tomate el te.-Dijo mirándome intensamente.

Yo termine de tomar el té y me lo lleve a la cocina. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a mi tía o a Miya, las cuales roncaban como si se les fuese la vida en ello. Cuando volví el estaba metido en mi cama tapado con las cobijas, otra vez. Y me indico que me acercara. Yo me detuve dudosa en el umbral de la puerta. Como vio que no me movía fue por mi otra vez y me hizo sentarme en la cama el se acostó a mi lado.

-yo creo que si deberías entrar al concurso.- me dijo Shu rompiendo el silencio.

-si quiero. Pero ya ves que necesito el permiso de mi tutor si gano el concurso. Además necesito ensayar y aquí no puedo.

-bien. Pues tu concéntrate en ganar y ya después, vemos lo de tu tutor. Y ya. Recuerda que pasadomañana es el último día.

-si pero no tengo donde ensayar. Y así no puedo. Mejor lo dejo así .-le dije.- pero al ver su cara corregí.- tal vez entre.

-mmm... Tsk! Como quieras.

El se acostó bien, me dio la espalda y se iba a dormir cuando vio que intente pararme con una cobija y una almohada para dormir en el piso, se levanto y me llevo hasta la cama.

-bakka! Que acaso no dije que iba a dormir contigo? Contigo es contigo.- pude ver un ligero sonrojo en su mejilla. Dicho esto se volteo y se durmió. Como es que podía dormir en la casa de una extraña.

Pero poco a poco a mi también me gano el sueño.

_"Iba corriendo por una pradera, era el lugar mas bonito que había visto estaba lleno de flores. El día era soleado y fresco a la vez. De repente vi a Shu a lo lejos me sonreía y me tendía la mano. Yo iba a tomarla pero de pronto __el día se nubló y la pradera estaba marchita Shu estaba abrazando a Miya. Y yo trate de moverme no quería ver lo que seguía. Miya me volteo a ver y se rió con sorna. Yo no me podía mover, de repente sentí unas manos tocándome y un aliento en mi cuello. Apestaba a alcohol. Y la voz de unos tipos fue lo único que escuche por un momento. Se reían y me tocaban. De repente Miya beso a Shu. Mientras el me veía con indiferencia. Luego se iban alejando dejándome con mis atacantes..."_

Me desperté llorando y gritando. Y Shu contrario a lo que pensé que haría, ( levantarse molesto y callarme) me estaba abrazando y tranquilizando. Por alguna razón eso se sentía bien. Hasta que de repente deje de llorar.

-Te encuentras bien?.- me pregunto preocupado. Mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Si. Gracias.- le dije limpiando mis lagrimas con mis dedos

-Yo.- dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.- no quiero que vayas a pensar que quería besar a esa loca.

-ahh?.- dije sin comprender. Luego sentí como mi cara se volvía triste.- tu no necesitas darme explicaciones.

-Tsk! Que no entendiste que lo hago para que no pienses mal no entendiste. Ella me beso, y yo no quiero nada con ella.

-pero no tienes por que explicármelo a mi, yo no soy nada tuyo, y no me debes ninguna explicación.- Shu bufo con exasperación y me tiro en la cama mientras se ponía encima de mi.- que haces?

-hago que entiendas, que no quiero nada con nadie que no seas tu.- y sin ningún aviso, Shu me beso, y por primera vez sentí que mi vida tenía sentido, y por primera vez fui feliz y por primera vez sentí... Que aún había una esperanza para mi, de ser querida por alguien.

**Espero le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, que nos hacen sentir felices. Además así sentimos que alguien lee la historia. *w* ****nee Shu?**

**Shu:****-Tsk.- sonrojado.- claro que si. Así que esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Yo: si! Cuídense! Hermosas besos! Bye-bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Hola a todas hermosas! Como está? Aquí les traigo el capítulo 10. Wow! Nunca pensé que llegaría ni a 5. Buenos aquí están las respuestas a sus comentarios. Se los agradesco:**

**Dessirenya: hola! Gracias por comentar. Esperamos te guste el capítulo de hoy! Besos!**

**Shinna221002: **

**Shu: pues Claro que Yui esta enamorada de mi. Tsk!...-sonrojado por el abrazo.**

**Yo:hola! Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Ackerman: hola! No hay nada que agradecer! Yo escribo y publico esta historia con mucho cariño! Si esa es la principal razón por la que hice la historia sobre Shu y Yui. Creo que tienes razón la mayoría es de Ayato y Yui! Espero que este capítulo también te guste besos!**

**DallaSou: hola! Aww! Quiero agradecerte mucho tus palabras, cuando las leo me hiciste llorar! Mil gracias! La verdad note recientemente escribir es una de las tres cosas que mas me gusta hacer! Y le agradesco a mi mamá, por que ella me dijo que intentará publicar la historia. Si creo en dios! Y me alegra saber que alguien crea que tengo futuro en esto. Muchas gracias! De verdad que no se como agradecer tus palabras. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy! Besos**

**CatzGatz: hola! Gracias me alegra saber que te guste la historia, si se que la mayoría es lemmon la verdad pensé que quizá por eso (entre otras cosas no iba a tener lectores, y es que a mi eso del lemmon no se me da muy bien, debo admitir que soy muy muy muy cursi! Pero me alegra que aún así te guste. Espero te guste este capítulo también! Besos!**

** -chan: hola! Me alegra que te hayas animado a comentar. Me imagine que ya me estaba tardando en dejarlos darse un poco de amor. Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy! Besos!**

**Shu: bueno tu también me agradas! También quieres unos cuantos besos?.- te mira con cara pervertida**

**Guest: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besos!**

**Bueno ahora si las dejo leer!**

Capítulo 10

_"-ahhhhhh! Ayuda!- dijo una voz muy familiar. Pero quien... Yui. Dios algo le pasa y salí corriendo en plena madrugada en una calle desierta a buscarla."_

POV SHU

Me iba guiando por mi sentido del olfato, tenía tan grabado su aroma por alguna razón que no se. Hasta que lo localizo unas calles abajo donde había un callejón sin salida. Esto no estaba bien, también percibía el aroma de dos personas mas y un. Fuerte aroma a licor. No estaba Seguro si provenía de ella o de ellos.

Corrí hasta el lugar y vi como esos borrachos la manoseaban y le levantaban el vestido. La tenían en el piso mientras la tocaban de una forma muy fea y ella lloraba y forcejeaba con esos tipos

Mientras besaba su cuello. Yo solo la oía llorar impotentemente. Y pataleaba. Pero no se los podía quitar de encima.

Y entonces se desató mi furia...la que estuve aguantando cuando vi como Miya y sus amigas la golpeaban...la que sentí cuando Miya me beso y la avergonzó en el escenario...cuando Cordelia la dejo volver sola a casa ... Y cuando esos imbeciles se atrevieron a tocarla.

-quítenle sus asquerosas manos de encima-dije con rabia.-

-o si no que? Niño bonito?- dijo uno de los tipos y los dos dejaron de tocarla para enfrentarme. Tsk... Malditos humanos si creen que a mi me vana asustar solo por ser un par de borrachos. Jajajjajaj! Solo hice algo que sabia que les iba a asustar, algo que no debí hacer pero aún así hice. Les enseñe los colmillos y me abalance contra ellos. Ellos me miraban aterrados. Ahora si esos imbéciles van a sentir miedo. Y comencé a golpearlos, no me importaba que ya no pudieran ni defenderse había mucha ira en mi interior yo solo me dedique a golpearlos. Hasta que de repente baje la vista y vi a Yui tirada con expresión de horror. Y toda la ira en mi ser se esfumo siendo remplazada con... Tristeza. Estaría asustada de mi? Yo espero que no. Que solo sea el mal rato que le hicieron pasar esos infelices que ahora están en muy mal estado en el suelo. Me acerqué a ella pero ella retrocedió. Yo empece a alejarme también. Demonios si la asuste. Ahora me tiene miedo. Aunque... A...a mi ni me... No me importa.

De pronto sentí unos brazos abrasándome con fuerza y se puso a llorar.

-t-tenía hip m-mucho...mucho m-miedo...hip- me dijo entre sollozos como pudo, yo correspondí a su abrazo.-n-no se que...hip...h-hubiera pasado con...hip...s-si no hubieras llegado.

-n-no me tienes miedo?- le pregunte con incredulidad, quise sonar tranquilo pero mi voz salió ansiosa.

Lo considero unos segundos que a ambos nos parecieron eternos. Pero que tanto pensaba? Y si me decía que si? Pero al final me dijo:

-no. No te tengo miedo. No se por que pero siempre que te veo me hace sentir bien.- me dijo. Y me sentí feliz. Y es que aunque no lo quiera admitir me enamore de ella.

-estas segura?-le pregunte aunque me hacia feliz escuchar eso no estoy muy convencido de su repuesta.- no estas ni un poco asustada de mi.

-No- me dijo negando con la cabeza.- pero eso significa que tu no eres...

-que? Humano? No, no lo soy. Soy un vampiro-. le dije esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero no hizo nada.- ya te encuentras mejor?

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle, aunque era obvio que no estaba bien.

-si gracias- me dijo. Y me miro a los ojos. Yo no podía evitar mirarla con ternura.- vaya creo que después de la fiesta de hoy Tía Cordelia me lo va a hacer pagar caro- murmuro.

Mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-Te lo va a hacer pagar caro? Las únicas que tienen que pagar son esa mujerzuela y su hija.- le dije con un tono de voz llena de ira. No podía contener la ira que me inundaba.

-n-no digas eso. Seas como sea son la única familia que me queda.- intente decirme pero le puse una mano en la boca. Y la abrace. Me gustaba tenerla abrazada. Cabía perfectamente entre mis brazos. De repente estábamos en su habitación. Me teletransporte con ella.

Encendí la luz, de su habitación y pude notar su maquillaje corrido con un poco de sangre tierra y el aroma a licor. Así que le dije que se fuera a bañar; así que mientras ella se bañaba me puse a explorar la casa, me costo mucho trabajo no matar a ese par de zorras cuando las tuve frente a mi. De verdad que iba a hacer todo lo posible para sacarla de esa casa. Fui a su cocina y me puse a calentar agua para hacer el te que le iba a llevar. Espere un rato mas hasta que salió. En cuanto la vi la ira se apoderó de mi; de nuevo. Tenía moretones que de seguro fueron provocados por esos cerdos. Su labio estaba roto y su ceja abierta. La mire alzando una ceja.

- ahora si! creo que tienes mucho que explicarme.-le dije de forma autoritaria. Y me fui sin ninguna pena a acostar a su cama. Vaya olía muy bien; tenía su aroma!

-e-esa es mi cama- me dijo con incredulidad al ver como me arropaba con sus cobijas.- y por qué tendría que explicarte a ti algo de eso.

Me levante de su cama y fui rápidamente hacia ella, la cual no esperaba que llegara tan rápido, debido a la reacción de su cara.

-Tsk! Que molesta eres.-dije atrayéndola hacia mi y luego aventándola sobre la cama. Aprisione sus muñecas. Bueno hacia sabría que yo tengo el control de la situación y ella debe de hacer lo que yo le diga. Y le susurre con pereza al oído.-creo que no te queda de otra mas que contestarme. Y ya se que es tu cama pero estoy cansado. Así que no me molestes. Que yo duermo donde quiera. Y hoy voy a dormir aquí, contigo.

-b-bien.- me dijo. Y me quite de encima de ella. Bueno hasta que al fin era cooperativa. Porque le dije que dormiría con ella? Bueno no importa siento que no está estable emocionalmente después de todo lo que le paso. Nada mas de pensar en eso, hacia que la sangre me hirviera, a veces me pregunto desde cuando que tenía un sentimiento de cualquier tipo, como este?

Así que ella me contó todo. Desde lo que paso cuando llego a su casa el lunes. Como la golpeo Cordelia, que no la dejo ir a la escuela para que organizará la fiesta de su hija. Y cuando llego a la parte de los tipos me enfurecí aun mas.

-malditas. Sabia que ninguna me daba buena espina. Y como se atreven a dejarte ir sola de noche...Tsk.- dije

poniendo una cara de molestia. Bueno ahora creo que voy a tener que curar tus heridas.-dije y me teletransporte a mi casa para tomar un botiquín y ponerme la pijama.y luego volví al cuarto de Yui. Solo notaba su mirada avergonzada y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Supongo que podría molestarla un poco.

-porque vienes así?-dijo un poco sonrojada.

-por que vengo como?- le pregunte lo mas perezosamente posible perezosamente y de forma monótona.

-s-solo en pantalón?- me dijo sonrojándome aun mas.

- que pervertida eres. Entonces quítame tu el pantalón.- le dije con aun mas pereza y monotonía de la que fui capaz. Aunque por dentro me partía de la risa.- acaso querías verme desnudo? Vaya no creí que fueras de esa clase de chicas.

-n-no! Pero que cosas dices?-me contesto apenada; me pregunto que es lo que estaría pensando? Es obvio que eso es lo que quiere... O no? Pues yo podría asegurar que tiene sentimientos hacia mi.

Le puse pomada en los moretones. Y un pedazo de micropor en la ceja y fui hasta su cocina a servir el té que ya había preparado.

-gracias- me dijo sonriendo.

-de nada-le dije un poco incomodo. Ya que me había tomado por sorpresa.- y ya tomate el te.-Dije mirándola intensamente.

Se termino el te que le prepare. Y fue a dejar la taza a la cosina. Mientras yo aprovechaba para acomodarme nuevamente en su cama a esperarla. Desde hay escuchaba claramente los ronquidos de ese par de zorras que dormía. Tan plácidamente sin preocuparse por la pobre chica a la que abandonaron en plena madrugada. Unos minutos después ella volvió, así que le hice señas para que viniera a acostarse conmigo, ella se detuvo en la puerta como si lo estuviera considerando, y a mi solo me estaba exasperando así que como no se movía fui por ella y la hice que se sentara en la cama y yo me acosté a su lado.

-yo creo que si deberías entrar al concurso.- le dije para romper el silencio que me volvía loco.

-si quiero. Pero ya ves que necesito el permiso de mi tutor si gano el concurso. Además necesito ensayar y aquí no puedo.

-bien. Pues tu concéntrate en ganar y ya después, vemos lo de tu tutor. Y ya. Recuerda que mañana es el último día.

-si pero no tengo donde ensayar. Y así no puedo. Mejor lo dejo así .-ldije.- pero al ver mi cara trato de corregir su error.- tal vez entre.

-mmm... Tsk! Como quieras.

Me acomode y le di la espalda, estaba molesto como que " a lo mejor entra"?! Ella tiene que entrar e irse de esta medita casa. Y de pronto sentí como se levantaba jalaba una cobija y una almohada y se iba a acostar en el piso. De verdad le desagradaré tanto como para que me haga esto.?! Sea como sea no podía dejarla dormir en el piso. Sus que me levante y la hice volver a la cama.

-bakka! Que acaso no dije que iba a dormir contigo? Contigo es contigo.- dije sin pensar. Y cuando lo note no pude evitar sonrojarme. Dicho esto me voltee y me dormí.

Al poco rato me desperté, eso era raro en mi ya que yo siempre puedo dormir por muchas horas y esta vez dormí un par de horas y ya no podía volverme a dormir, me gire para quedar de frente a ella, se veía tan linda dormida, estaba sonriendo cosa que rara vez la veo hacer, pero de repente su sonrisa se borro y empezó a llorar en sueños. Que estaría soñando? Me podía hacer una vaga idea por las cosas que murmuraba dormida.

-n-no! Shu! No puedes dejarme! No te puedes ir con ella, Miya por favor déjalo, no lo beses! No lo beses déjalo. No me dejen aqui. Shu! No me dejes con ellos. Déjenme en paz! Suéltenme.- decía de repente subiendo la voz.- no me toquen suéltenme.!

Yo solo atine a abrazarla y ella se despertó llorando y yo solo trataba de hacer que se calmara. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba soñando con esos estupidos.

Y lo peor estaba soñando con Miya y conmigo. Yo me siento muy mal por eso. Ella piensa que la voy a dejar por esa zorra. Esperen ni siquiera la puedo dejar porque no estoy con ella. No de esa forma. Después de un rato dejo de llorar.

-Te encuentras bien?.- le pregunte preocupado. Mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Si. Gracias.- me dijo secando sus lagrimas con sus dedos.

-Yo.- dije aun sin abrir los ojos.- no quiero que vayas a pensar que quería besar a esa loca.

-ahh?.- dijo sin comprender. Después me dijo con u. Toño de voz muy triste.- tu no necesitas darme explicaciones.

-Tsk! Que no entendiste que lo hago para que no pienses mal no entendiste. Ella me beso, y yo no quiero nada con ella.

-pero no tienes por que explicármelo a mi, yo no soy nada tuyo, y no me debes ninguna explicación.- No pude evitar bufar con exasperación y la arroje a la cama mientras me ponía encima de ella.- que haces?

Ni yo mismo estaba seguro pero quería sentir sus labios, en los míos, quería que ella supiera que siempre voy a estar con ella.

-hago que entiendas, que no quiero nada con nadie que no seas tu.- y sin ningún aviso, la bese, y ella me correspondió unos segundos después.

-s-Shu...- me dijo sonrojada. Pero yo la calle con otro beso.

- espero que ahora si haya quedado claro que eres la única para mi.- dije y me acosté a un lado de ella de nuevo ella me dio la espalda para que no viera su cara sonrojada pero aún así la vi, así que la abrace por la espalda y la pegue a mi pecho.- ahora no seas tan ruidosa y duérmete que yo quiero dormir también.

Pero ya no alcance a escuchar su repuesta por que me quede dormido.

Unas horas más tarde me desperté por que ella estaba frente a mi, sonriéndome mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Se sentía tan bien, que lo único que quería era volver a dormir.

- buenos días!- me dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-Tsk! Es muy temprano hay que volver a dormir!.- no tenía ganas de levantarme y quería quedarme ahí con sus manos entre mis cabellos.

-jajajjajaj.- su risa suave y melódica me hacia sentir bien al escucharla.- no seas flojo a parte de todo tengo que hacer el quehacer de la casa.

-tsk! De acuerdo.- de mala gana me pare, aunque no me agradaba el hecho de que haga el quehacer para esas dos. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo. Así que le di otro beso y me teletransporte a mi habitación cosa que me dejo sumamente cansado y me volví a dormir.

Después de un rato me dio hambre y baje con pereza a comer algo. Extrañamente encontré a mi padre ahí almorzando.

-hola hijo! Como te fue en la fiesta?.- me dijo sonriéndome. La maldita fiesta, me la tenía que recordar?

-tsk! Como si te importara. Si querías saber, porque no fuiste tu?.- le dije notablemente molesto.

-por que soy un hombre importante y tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo rodando los ojos, cosa que hizo que me enojara aun mas.- oye prepárate porque vamos a tener una fiesta y vamos a invitar a la novia de Richter y su hija para que al fin la conozca, me pregunto si ella será próximamente mi hija.- dijo mirándome significativamente.

-claro que no! Yo quiero a alguien mas!- le dije gritando; cosa que sorprendió aun mas a mi padre.

- vaya ahora si que muestras alguna emoción yo pensé que hasta eso te daba flojera, bueno eso y gritar.- rodé los ojos y me puse a comer.- porque no la invitas también. Así la conozco. Aunque quizá sea solo una amiga imaginaria. Y por eso tendrás que estar con Miya toda la velada.

-Tsk! Bien la invitare.- dije molesto y terminé de comer. Me levante y me fui a dejar la invitación que mi padre me dio para ella, y se lo lleve. La espere en el cuarto. Hasta que ella apareció. Estaba llorando. Al verme ahí su cara cambio a una mas relajada y me abrazo.

-que pasa?-le dije aun recostado en su cama; que ya estaba hecha; cuando la sentí acostarse junto a mi y abrazarme.

-es que mi tía me acaba de decir que van a dar una fiesta en tu casa para celebrar tu compromiso con Miya. Y que era una lastima que yo no iba a estar ahí porque a las empleadas no se les invita a nada.- me dijo y mas tranquila.- luego sonó un claxon y dijeron que eras tu, y que las ibas a llevar a tu Mansión a que se alistarán. Y se acaban de ir.

Vaya así que por eso se puso feliz al verme.

-Tsk! Pues como ves eso no es cierto. Esa fiesta la hace mi padre porque le gusta hacer tuiteros sin motivo. Y de hecho me a dado esta invitación para que vayas.

-e-encerio?.- me dijo con un brillo en la mirada.

-si.- le dije.- aunque si no quieres ir esta bien. Tampoco es que te pierdes de nada.

-p-pero que dices? Claro que quiero ir contigo!.- me dijo abrazándome.

-esta bien! Pero me debo ir a arreglar porque si no me va a estar sermoneando. Pasare por ti en un rato.

-c-claro!.- dijo felizmente.- yo también me debo arreglar.- le sonreí y la bese. Le dije adiós con la mano y me fui a mi casa.

Me arregle y fui a explorar la casa como lo sospeche ninguna de las dos estaba aquí! Entre a mi habitación y fui al escritorio a buscar un collar de oro con un cuarzo rosa en forma de corazón con unos adornos alrededor con muchas piedrecitas rosas pegadas alrededor. Lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón ya que no me puse ni saco ni corbata y llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. Bueno si tenía que ir, iría como yo quiera.

Así que me quede dormido de aquí a que se hiciera la hora de ir a la fiesta.

**Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí, solo quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes por leer la historia, la cual la escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes. Gracias, hermosas cuídense y nos vemos la próxima semana. Cuídense. Bye-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Hola! Perdonen que no haya subido el capítulo! Es que llegue de la escuela y me quede dormida, la verdad he estado teniendo algunos problemas médicos, y otros tantos en la escuela, y pues no he podido dormir bien, pero ya sin aburrirlas con mi vida paso a contestar los comentarios para que ya puedan leer la historia.**

**Dessirenya:hola! jajajjajaj porque? Acaso no confías en Zorrelia y su descendencia?.-nótese el sarcasmo. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

**Hania: hola! Perdón por no publicar antes! De verdad pero espero que este capítulo también te guste. De verdad te gusta, me alegra oír eso. Besos.**

**Guest: hola! Awww! Me alegra que te guste! Perdona la demora, si no te preocupes, en el siguiente capítulo veras que si se las pone en su lugar.**

**Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos!**

** -chan: hola!**

**Shu: estas segura de lo que pides, mujer pervertida.-acercándose a ti.- pero primero dame tu sangre.**

**Yo: aww! Me alegra que te guste. Si verdad ya se estaban tardando en darse amor. Siii yo te apoyo hay que matar a la reina de las zorras. Ok, no me calmo. Jajajjajj. Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos.**

**Kaori lee: Holis! Ya se me había hecho raro que no comentaras. Awww! Gracias! Tu también eres muy linda! *w* también te ex...**

**Shu:-interrumpiéndome.- como que uno de tus amantes? Creí que era tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos.**

**Yo: como te decía te extrañamos.- ignorando a Shu! No te preocupes ya se las va a callar Shu! Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy, y espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones. Besos!**

**Itatiswett: hola! Me da mucha felicidad saber que te gusta! Perdón la demora! Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos**

**Shu: hola! Enserio? Porque yo creo que eres muy linda.-mirada pervertida.-quisiera probar tu sangre.**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo la historia**:

Capitulo 11

_"-hago que entiendas, que no quiero nada con nadie que no seas tu.- y sin ningún aviso, Shu me beso, y por primera vez sentí que mi vida tenía sentido, y por primera vez fui feliz y por primera vez sentí... Que aún había una esperanza para mi, de ser querida por alguien."_

-s-Shu...- le dije en cuanto nos separamos notablemente sonrojada. Le había correspondido al beso. Quería preguntarle que significó ese beso pero me callo con otro beso.

- espero que ahora si haya quedado claro que eres la única para mi.- me dijo y se acostó a un lado de mi así que de nuevo le di la espalda para que no viera mi cara sonrojada pero ni siquiera funciono, así que me abrazo por la espalda y me pego a su pecho.- ahora no seas tan ruidosa y duérmete que yo quiero dormir también.

-c-claro Shu.- dije pero creo que ya no me escucho pues se quedo dormido.e quede así un rato mas porque me puse nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca, podía sentir su aroma, era exquisito, si pudiera lo olería siempre.

Unas horas más tarde me desperté el estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente desde que lo vi la primera vez, durmiendo tan plácidamente me di cuenta que era muy lindo el verlo dormir. Me gire para observarlo, lo cual me costó trabajo debo agregar ya que su brazo me tenía atrapada como si me fuera a ir en cualquier momento. Me quede observándolo lo tenía tan cerca pero me daba miedo besarlo, aunque ganas no me faltaban sentía su aliento en mi cara, ya que no lo quería despertar, aún así me puse a acariciar su cabello como aquella vez, en la que le dije que no sentía nada por el, aunque claro que si siento algo por el, ahora no tengo por que ocultarlo. El abrió los ojos perezosamente, yo le sonreí y el volvió a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose para volver a dormir.

- buenos días!- le dije con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-Tsk! Es muy temprano hay que volver a dormir!.- dijo sin abrir sus ojos, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, lo único que quería era quedarme así con el todo el tiempo. Pero no podía tenía asuntos que atender con mi familia.

-jajajjajaj.- me reí por lo infantil que sonó diciendo eso. Yo no quería que se fuera pero tenía que.- no seas flojo a parte de todo tengo que hacer el quehacer de la casa.

-tsk! De acuerdo.- de mala gana se levanto. Podía ver que no le agradaba que me hiciera cargo de esa casa como si fuera la criada pero aunque a el no le agradaba lamentablemente así era. Y yo aun tenía que enfrentarme a sus gritos por lo que ocurrió depósito otro suave beso en mis labios y se teletransporo. Así me quede sola en mi habitación, solo había estado una noche en su compañía y ya parecía parte de mi habitación, que cuando se fue mi habitación parecía lúgubre. Me quede unos segundos en la cama ;aun podía oler su aroma en mi cama, el único atisbo de que lo que paso era la realidad y no un sueño.

Me puse a hacer el quehacer en mi casa, probablemente ni tía Cordelia, ni Miya se iban a levantar hasta tarde, pero sorpresivamente, cuando me puse a hacer el desayuno, las dos bajaron a sentarse, con una cara que podría asustar a cualquiera, definitivamente estaba muerta, iban a matarme, y no sabría que hacer, tía Cordelia, me grito para que bajara a hacer el desayuno, supongo que no vio que estaba ahí.

-niña Estúpida baja en este instante!.- me dijo exasperada.- no creas que olvide lo que hiciste ayer imbécil!

-a-señorita Cordelia! Perdón pero ya estoy sirviendo el desayuno.- dije y ella me sonrió; se acercó a mi, y me acaricio el cabello de forma "maternal".

-y? Que quieres que haga que te aplauda por hacer tu trabajo. Niña imbécil e ingrata? mejor ve y termina de servir.- dicho esto me empujó hacia la cocina.

Por lo que puedo ver no estaban de buen humor hoy. Terminaron el desayuno en silencio, mientras Yui hacia el quehacer, (ya había desayunado.) unos minutos después llamaron a la puerta. Y Yui fue abrir.

-señorita vine a dejar una invitación para las señoritas: Cordelia y Miya Komori.

-si claro! Yo las recibo. Bueno gracias!.- dijo y cerró la puerta.

-hey, tu! Quien era?- preguntó Miya que en toda la mañana no había dicho ni pío.

-el cartero. Vino a dejar una invitación para ustedes.

-invitación? .- dijo tía Cordelia entrando repentinamente a la sala.- de seguro es de la fiesta de la que me hablo Richter!

Me arrebató la carta y la leyó. Luego le tendió la carta a Miya la cual no pudo hacer nada mas que ponerse a reír como loca.

-Van a ir a una fiesta?.-les pregunte. Ellas me miraron.

-si! Qué lástima que no reí votaron querida. Imagínate Shu Sakamaki va a dar una fiesta y no te invito. Y lo mejor es que es su fiesta de compromiso con Miya!

Yo me quede estática, ellas fueron a cambiarse para salir, tía Cordelia hablo por teléfono y unos minutos después sonó un claxon.

-cariño!.- me dijo tía Cordelia.-No te sientas mal, pero cuando no eres alguien, cuando no tienes belleza, dinero, o un buen estatus social, no se te invita a nada. A las empleadas como tu no se les invita a nada.- el claxon volvió a sonar y ella me dijo.- ah! Ese caballero de Shu ya nos vino a recoger para alistarnos para la fiesta.

Ellas se fueron y yo subí corriendo a mi cuarto. Cuando abrí la puerta lo vi acostado en mi cama, y sentí un peso quitarse de mi pecho.

-que pasa?-me dijo aun recostado en mi cama; mientras yo me acostaba a su lado y lo abrace con fuerza.

-es que mi tía me acaba de decir que van a dar una fiesta en tu casa para celebrar tu compromiso con Miya. Y que era una lastima que yo no iba a estar ahí porque a las empleadas no se les invita a nada.- le dije mucho mas tranquila.- luego sonó un claxon y dijeron que eras tu, y que las ibas a llevar a tu Mansión a que se alistarán. Y se acaban de ir.

El me miro con confusión en la cara y luego enojo.

-Tsk! Pues como ves eso no es cierto. Esa fiesta la hace mi padre porque le gusta hacer ruideros sin motivo. Y de hecho me a dado esta invitación para que vayas.- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-e-encerio?.- le dije. Muy emocionada aun sin poder creérmelo.

-si.- me dijo.- aunque si no quieres ir esta bien. Tampoco es que te pierdes de nada.

-p-pero que dices? Claro que quiero ir contigo!.- le dije abrazándolo

-esta bien! Pero me debo ir a arreglar porque si no me va a estar sermoneando. Pasare por ti en un rato.

-c-claro!.- dije felizmente.- yo también me debo arreglar.- me sonrio y me beso. Vaya que sus besos me hacían sentir tan bien! Me dijo adiós con la mano y se fue de mi casa.

Me puse a buscar algún vestido que tuviera, pero no encontré nada! No tenía nada que usar. Me fui a bañar con la clara intención de despejarme un poco, era obvio que no habría fiesta para mi. Usaría alguno de los vestidos de mama si mi tía no los hubiera quemado todos.

Unos minutos después que salí de bañarme vi desde el piso de arriba a tía Cordelia y Miya entrar a la sala.

-me voy a bañar.- dijo Miya.

-si yo también.- dijo Cordelia.

Me fui a sentar a mi cuarto y me acurruque, estaba triste no podría ir a la fiesta, y eso me hacia sentir mal. Una hora después entraron mi tía y Miya a mi cuarto.

-ya nos vamos!- espero que cuides bien la casa. Y quita esa cara, piensa que si no se te invito es porque no eres necesaria.

-igual no tendrías que usar. Créeme te hicieron un favor al no invitarte.- dijo Miya con sorna.

Y después de eso salieron, de mi cuarto y de la casa y se fueron a divertir. Me dormí un rato, me sentía triste por no poder ir a la fiesta.

Unas horas después me desperté por que alguien me estaba acariciando el cabello. Abrí mis ojos, y vi un para de hermosos ojos azules mirándome con desconcierto.

-Yui! Porque no te has arreglado?.- me pregunto al verme en mis fachas.

-no iré a la fiesta perdóname.- le dije y vi como su mirada se entristeció.

-esta bien te dije que no tenias que ir...- dijo pero lo interrumpí.

-no es eso. Es que... Es muy... Es complicado. Yo... No tengo que ponerme.- dije lo último en un susurro. A el se le ilumino la carita.

-es solo por eso? Vaya solo tenias que decirlo, tengo algo para ti, dijo y me cargo estilo nupcial, y se teletransporto conmigo a su cuarto.

Me sentí en su cama, me gustaba tanto su habitación, tenía un decorado muy lindo pero lo mejor es que en el aire se respiraba su aroma.

El se puso a buscar unas cosas en una caja en su armario, hasta que saco una caja un poco mas pequeña.

-ten, este vestido lo compro mi madre,dijo que era para que se lo regalara a la persona a la que yo mas quisiera en este mundo, y ahora yo quiero dártelo.- me dijo tendiendo me la caja. Yo la abrí y no pude contener mi sorpresa al ver un hermoso vestido rosa claro, de tirantes, straple, con un hermoso cinturón con piedrecitas plateadas en toda la parte de la cintura del vestido empezando abajo del busto.

Y una falda que llegaba arriba de la rodilla y con mucho vuelo. Era hermoso!

-Shu! Gracias por tus palabras y el vestido, tu también eres la persona mas importante para mi.- dije y lo abrace. Y el me beso los labios.

-me voy para que te puedas cambiar a gusto.-dicho esto se marcho. Y yo me quede a solas para arreglarme.

Me puse el vestido y me lo peine con unos accesorios para el cabello, que puedo jurar que cuando llegue no estaban, que había en su escritorio, unos minutos después de que termine de arréglame, entro a su habitación. Parecía bastante molesto, la verdad no imagino lo que pudo haber pasado.

El me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el salón, cuando entramos, vi que ya había un montón de invitados ahí, algunos bailaban, y giraban al ritmo de la música, otros disfrutaban de los bocadillos y las bebidas, entre la multitud pude ver a Miya y tía Cordelia hablando con Richter el cual estaba ahí con cara de agrio, Miya y tía Cordelia se veían molestas.

Voy a traerte algo de tomar espérame aquí.- dijo y se teletransporto. Yo me quede admirando el hermoso salón, había hombres y mujeres muy elegantes, y algunos jóvenes. Uno de ellos de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos ser acerco.

-hola! Viniste tu sola a la fiesta, quieres que te haga compañía? Una lindura como tu no debería estar sola.

-y-ya ve...

-y no esta sola.- me interrumpió Shu antes de que pudiera terminar la frase: "ya vengo con alguien".- así que aléjate si no quieres tener un serio or le a conmigo.

De repente empece a escuchar una canción que me sonó muy conocida.

Era una melodía hermosa. Shu me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile. Ante la mirada incrédula del chico. Me pego a su pecho, puso mis brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y me abrazo por la cintura.

Bailamos hasta que la pieza termino y me beso.

Sabes lo celoso que me puse?- me dijo y me miro a los ojos.- no quiero que nos separemos en toda la noche. Por favor.

S-si Shu!- celoso? El se puso celoso? Por mi? Es que no importa cuanto trate de asimilarlo, no puedo creer que el este enamorado de mi, y menos cuando tiene a Miya a un lado.

Vaya, vaya hijo! Crei que no vendrías a la fiesta, me preguntaba cuando pensabas presentarme a tu novia?- dijo una voz atrás de mi. Mire la cara de Shu, tenía una mueca y su expresión lucia un poco molesta. Me gire lentamente.

-tu?

-Es usted? Usted es el padre de Shu?

Vaya sinceramente no esperaba verte de nuevo.

**Me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza. Porfavor dejen su comentario.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Hola a todas, hermosuras! Ahora si actualice a tiempo. Bueno ahora si vamos a responder a sus comentarios.**

**Dessirenya: hola! Awww! Me alegro que te guste. n.n hay que matar a zorrelia! Ok. No. Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Itatiswett: hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y creas que es increíble. De verdad crees que soy excelente ? Aww! *w* espero te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos!**

**IMakedThese: hola! No nunca lo he leído. Pero es que siento que Cordelia haría ese tipo de cosas. Gracias por entender mis tardanzas. Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Ackerman: hola! No, no cambie la fecha de actualización. Y todavía escribiré , es solo que me atrase en actualizar por problemas en la escuela. Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy, besos!**

**Hania: hola! Awww! Gracias! Y no no la abandonare. Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia. Me alegra que te guste cada vez mas y espero de todo corazón que de verdad siga siendo así. Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Guest: hola! Muajaja! Soy mala lo se. Lo lamento pero es que hay que meterle emoción a esto, ya sabes co es. Espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos!**

** -chan: hola!**

**Shu: tsk! Sabes que terminaras dándome tu sangre.- alcanza a decir antes de quedarse dormido en la silla.**

**Yo: y muchas gracias a nuestra presentadora por presentar los avances del capítulo. Mmm..no realmente, Shu no tendrá competencia por Yui, créeme que con zorrelia ya es mas que suficiente. Xd. Si lo se yo creo que ella le quería hacer competencia a la muñeca barbie, pero la descalificaron por ser una plástica profesional, en un concurso de aficionados. Gracias! Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos!**

**Mary-chan: hola! Ya traje el capitulo, perdón no es que quiera dejarlas con la duda pero si no cual es el chiste. Xd. Lo se! Shu es tan lindo cuando esta de celoso!**

**Shu: yo no soy, lindo ni kawaii, y no me puse celoso. **

**Yo: Shu, vete a dormir!**

**Shu: si mama(?)- y se fue a dormir.**

**Yo: bueno espero te guste el capitulo de hoy. Besos!**

Capítulo 12

"_Me arregle y fui a explorar la casa como lo sospeche ninguna de las dos estaba aquí! Entre a mi habitación y fui al escritorio a buscar un collar de oro con un cuarzo rosa en forma de corazón con unos adornos alrededor con muchas piedrecitas rosas pegadas alrededor. Lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón ya que no me puse ni saco ni corbata y llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. Bueno si tenía que ir, iría como yo quiera._

_Así que me quede dormido de aquí a que se hiciera la hora de ir a la fiesta."_

POV SHU

Me desperté, no me sentía tranquilo, sentía como si Yui la estuviera pasando mal, así que opte porque quizá ella ya estaría arreglada, así que me teletransporte a su cuarto. La encontré dormida, y sin arreglarse aun, se veía tan linda, que no pude evitarlo, me acosté junto a ella y empece a acariciar su cabello, como ella lo hacia conmigo, me pregunto si ella sabrá que habla dormida. Había estado murmurando cosas que no entendía hasta que la escuche claramente.

-Shu...Shu...-bese su cabeza y la abrace con fuerza cerrando mis ojos.

-Shh! Ya estoy aquí.

-Shu...yo...Shu te amo.-cuando dijo eso los abrí de nuevo,e encantaba oír esa frase en sus labios.

De repente ella abrió los ojos, y la mire con desconcierto, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de escuchar mientras dormía, me preguntaba porque aun no se había cambiado.

-Yui! Porque no te has arreglado?.- le pregunte al acordarme que aun no estaba lista.

-no iré a la fiesta perdóname.- me dijo; y debo admitir que sentí como si algo en mi pecho se quebrara

-esta bien te dije que no tenias que ir...- trate de decirle, claro que si ella no quería ir quien soy yo para obligarla; pero me interrumpío.

-no es eso. Es que... Es muy... Es complicado. Yo... No tengo que ponerme.- dijo lo último en un susurro. Pide sentir como algo en mi interior volvía a latir.

-es solo por eso? Vaya solo tenias que decirlo, tengo algo para ti, dije, recordando el vestido que me dio mi madre, para cuando encontrara a la persona a la que yo mas quisiera, así que la cargue estilo nupcial, y me teletransporte con ella a mi cuarto.

Se sentó en mi cama, y yo me puse a buscar el vestido mientras ella, paseaba la vista por mi cuarto, que si por mi fuese ella dormiría aquí y no con ese para de zorras, pero ya pensare en algo para que eso cambie. Encontré la caja que estaba buscando, y saque una caja un poco mas pequeña. Donde estaba el vestido, estoy seguro de que se verá hermosa en el y con el regalo que l tengo preparado, le combinara perfecto.

-ten, este vestido lo compro mi madre, dijo que era para que se lo regalara a la persona a la que yo mas quisiera en este mundo, y ahora yo quiero dártelo.- le dije tendiéndole la caja. Ella la abrió y no pudo contener su sorpresa al ver el vestido, cuando vi esa expresión en su car me di cuenta que para mi lo mas importante es mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Shu! Gracias por tus palabras y el vestido, tu también eres la persona mas importante para mi.- dijo y me abrazo. Yo la bese en los labios.

-me voy para que te puedas cambiar a gusto.-dicho esto me fui. Y ella se quedo a solas para arreglarse.

Me dirigí al salón para ver cuantas personas habían llegado y ya estaba casi lleno, vi a uno de las sirvientas y le pedí que dejara con mucha discreción algunos artículos para peinarse en mi habitación. Seguí paseándome hasta que pude ver que Cordelia estaba ahí con mi padre y su hija, así que me acerque sigilosamente y escuche su conversación.

-oh! Vaya así que esta adorable jovencita es la señorita Miya.-dijo mi padre tomando la mano de Miya y tomándola para besarla.

-jajjajajajjaja. Así que usted es mi futuro suegro.- dijo Miya riéndose como estupida.

-es que acaso estas interesada en Shu?-dijo mi padre sonriente. No puedo creer que este fraternizando con el enemigo. No aguante mas su Estúpida conversación así que me fui a mi cuarto, igual Yui ya debía de haber terminado de cambiarse. O al menos eso espero, si no; ya que.

Entre en la habitación. Aun estaba bastante molesto, pero no quería arruinarle el momento a Yui, la cual se veía hermosa.

La tome de la mano la lleve hasta el salón, cuando gire la vista en dirección a ese par (Miya y su madre) me di cuenta de que estaban echando chispas, y Richter tenía una cara de amargado peor de la que tenía siempre, y yo que pensé que no se podía, pero creo que me equivoque, yo realmente, no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme aquí en la fiesta pero si quería que mi padre dejara de fregarme con Miya tenía que esperar hasta que conociera a Yui.

Voy a traerte algo de tomar espérame aquí.- le dije, ya que imagine que tendría sed y me teletransporte. Cuando regrese con la bebida, vi a Yui hablando con un imbécil extra. Le di la bebida a un camarero y me acerque.

-hola! Viniste tu sola a la fiesta, quieres que te haga compañía? Una lindura como tu no debería estar sola.

-y-ya ve...

-y no esta sola.-le dije al tipo interrumpiendo a Yui que iba a decir algo. Como se atrevía a llamar: "lindura" a mi Yui. El tipo tenía una cara de estupido, y solo atine a decirle.- así que aléjate si no quieres tener un serio problema conmigo.

De repente empece a escuchar una canción , creo que ya la he escuchado antes, como sea, tome a Yui de la mano y la lleve a la pista de baile. Ante la mirada incrédula del estúpido ese. La pego a mi pecho, puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y la abrace por la cintura.

Bailamos hasta que la pieza termino y la bese, no me importó que todos nos estuvieran mirando.

Sabes lo celoso que me puse?- le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.- no quiero que nos separemos en toda la favor.

S-si Shu!- me dijo. Solo espero que me haga caso, no soportaría ver a otro tipo acercándose a ella. No puedo creer lo celosos que estoy, y no puedo creer que se lo dije. De repente alce la vista y vi a padre mirándonos con una enorme y molesta sonrisa.

Vaya, vaya hijo! Crei que no vendrías a la fiesta, me preguntaba cuando pensabas presentarme a tu novia?- dijo mi padre. Yui levanto la cara para observar la mía, yo solo atine a hacer una mueca y tenía una mueca y Yui se giro lentamente...entonces vio a mi padre. Y el no pudo contener una cara de estupefacción.

-tu?-dijo mi padre. Porque lucia tan sorprendido.

-Es usted? Usted es el padre de...-dijo Yui. Todavía más extraño aun, yo solo me qued viendo de uno a otro.

-Vaya sinceramente no esperaba verte de nuevo.-dijo mi padre interrumpiéndola.

-alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí.- les dije con un poco de flojera de estar parado tanto tiempo, pero aun así tengo curiosidad.- acaso ya se conocían?

Mi padre y Yui aun se miraban sorprendidos.

-bueno, veras, un día yo me sentía muy mal, tenía fiebre, y me puse mal en la calle, y el Sr. Papamaki amablemente me ayudo.-no pude evitar poner cara de incredulidad al escuchar tal cosa.

-tu la ayudaste?- le pregunte a padre.

-si hijo, fue elfos en el que yo olvide hacer las compras, no podía dejar a una señorita tan linda y en problemas sola, solo que no sabia que ella era tu novia.

-bueno...en ese momento no lo era.-dije con tristeza, al recordar, que la quería pero no quería admitirlo.

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien. Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, que yo iré a divertirme también.-dijo y tomo la mano de Yui.- bueno me alegra que una chica tan responsable como para salir de su casa con fiebre a hacer las compras, se la novia del holgazán de mi hijo.-dijo besando su mano.

-tsk! A quien llamas holgazán?.-dije recargándome en la pared más próxima.

- a ti! Mírate, Shu, solo un rato en la fiesta y te estas cayendo de sueño.

-tsk! Urusei!.- mi padre rodó los ojos al escucharme.

-bien los dejo! Hagan lo que quieran pero deben estar aquí para cuando cortemos el pastel.

-pastel? Acaso es el cumpleaños de alguien?-dije con sorpresa.

-Shu! Como es que no puedes recordar el cumpleaños de tu padre. Me haces sentir tan triste.- dijo haciendo un falso puchero.- no es el cumpleaños de tu tío Richter. Bueno los dejo porque tengo que ir a divertirme.

Dicho esto desapareció, yo me gire hacia Yui que aun estaba estupefacta, así que la tome de la mano y nos tele transporte a mi habitación, fui directo a mi cama y me acosté en ella, Yui se quedo parada, frente a la cama.

-piensas quedarte ahí parada por siempre?- conseguí decirle apenas ya que el sueño me estaba ganando.-al menos deberías sentarte.- le dije golpeando la cama con mi mano.

Ella pareció dudar pero finalmente, se sentó junto a mi, y empezó a acariciar mi rostro, la verdad es que sus suaves caricias en mi piel, me hacían sentir tan bien, tan vivo, que hizo que el sueño se me quitara, ella tenía el ese poder sobre mi, la tome por la muñeca y la atraje hacía mi, ella se sonrojo y me miro directamente a los ojos. Entonces recordé que había algo que quería darle.

-Yui.-le dije, en voz baja.-veras hay algo que quiero darte.

-que es Shu?.-me pregunto con ojos curiosos.

Saque el collar de mi bolsillo, y se lo mostré. Podía ver en sus ojos que le había gustado.

-era de mi madre también, y quiero que lo tengas. El corazón está hecho de cuarzo rosa. Sabes.. Dicen que le cuarzo rosa es la piedra más importante del corazón y el amor incondicional. Y que abre el corazón para poder dar y recibir amor. El cuarzo rosa atrae relaciones de amor y amistad armónicas y promueve el amor propio, el perdón y la auto-aceptación. Es especialmente importante para las personas que piensan no merecer ser amadas. Calma suavemente en casos de tristeza y promueve la empatía, la sensibilidad, la franqueza y la capacidad de ayudar a los demás. La piedra descubre todo tipo de belleza y estimula la creatividad y la fantasía. Libera las penas y las emociones reprimidas. Y es por eso, que pensé que este collar en particular es perfecto para ti, porque tu eres una persona muy importante para mi, eres y serás mi único amor. Además yo se que necesitas, liberar tus emociones después de todo lo que esas brujas te han hecho.

-Shu! Es p-precioso.- me dijo llorando y aferrándose a mi.-muchas gracias, hoy me has levantado el animo, con cada una de tus acciones y se que eres el único al que voy a amar.

-Shh! Ya no llores.- le dije y la despegue un poco de mi, para poder ponerle el collar, se lo puse y otra vez, la abrace.

Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que una de las sirvientas, toco y luego entro a avisarnos que "era hora del pastel", así que Yui y yo nos levantamos nos arreglamos un poco y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos al salón ya habían cortado el pastel, y estaban comiendo. Mi padre se acercó a nosotros y nos llevo hasta el lugar en el que el estaba. Cuando llegamos lo primero que vi fue a Richter con una enorme cara de sorpresa al vernos, y a un lado estaban Miya y Cordelia mirándonos con ira. Como si a mi me importara como me vieran. El problema era como veían a Yui. Mierda olvide que ellas no debía saber que Yui estaba aquí, ahora tengo miedo de pensar que es lo que le va a pasar a Yui cuando vuelva con esas brujas.

-que haces aquí?- le dijo Cordelia a Yui.

-disculpe señorita Cordelia, pero hay algún problema con que la señorita Yui este aquí?-dijo mi padre con un poco de incredulidad en la voz.

-discúlpeme Sr. Sakamaki peor ella, es le empleada de la que le había hablado y no tenía permitido salir hoy.-dijo Cordelia con una sonrisa fingida.- por que no me pediste permiso?

-p-perdón...-dijo Yui, pero mi padre la interrumpió.

-pero no hay ningún problema, solo avisa la próxima vez de acuerdo?.- le dijo mi padre a Yui, con fingida severidad. Ella se limitó a sentir con la cabeza.

-claro! Sr. Sakamaki.- dijo Cordelia, con un tono de voz que dejaba claro, que no lo dejaría pasar por alto.

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Lamento hacerles esto se que no nos agrada, es mas queremos matarla, pero esto es importante para la historia. Lo siento pero el próximo capítulo, será desde el punto de vista de Zorrelia. Bueno las veo la próxima semana. Cuídense! Bye-Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Hola a todas! Perdonen si hoy no respondo comentarios, pero juro que lo haré por mensaje privado. La verdad es que estoy castigada y no puedo usar mi iPod que es con lo que subo los capítulos ahorita lo agarre a escondidas y lo tengo que devolver rápido. Perdón. Pero leo sus comentarios y me encantaron.**

**Abajo les explico un aviso que les tengo por si les interesa. Besos!**

Capitulo 13

_"Soy Cordelia, la madre de Miya y por desgracia la tía de Yui, ya que soy la hermana menor de su difunto padre._

_Tengo una hermana mayor, pero ella está viviendo en Australia. Y era ella la que tenía que encargarse de la mocosa, pero mi hermana se tuvo que ir._

_Lamentablemente, después de la muerte de sus padres, y sin mi hermana aquí para hacerse cargo de ella, fui yo la que tuvo que encargarse de ella. Aunque quizá no este tan mal. El único consuelo que le encontré, fue que así podía vengarme de su madre, a travez de Yui, por todo lo que esa maldita me ha hecho. _

_Si esa mujer nunca hubiera entrado en mi vida, nada de lo que viví hubiera pasado..._

_Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, mas que con nuestra hermana mayor, la cual se inscribió a un internado por cuenta propia, casi no la veíamos, mis padres nunca estaban en casa, y nos dejaban solos para trabajar y darnos la vida que siempre llevamos. El siempre cuidaba de mi, veía que yo estuviera bien, si las niñas en la escuela me molestaban y me hacían llorar, el me cuidaba y consolaba hasta que se me pasara. Y cuando alguno de mis novios me trataba mal, el peleaba con ellos por mi...conforme pasaban los años me di cuenta que lo que sentía por mi hermano era mas que un simple cariño fraterno, no, era amor lo que sentía por el. Así es estaba y aun estoy enamorada de mi hermano, mi único y mas grande amor..._

_Estábamos en la preparatoria, el iba en tercero y yo en primero, y fue cuando descubrí que lo que quería era cantar, y de hecho había empezado a tomar clases en el coro de la escuela... Hay fue donde la conocí, siempre en cada clase que teníamos, me esforzaba por cantar hermoso, pero esa chica estupida, no hacía más que ganarme, desde el principio estuve en guerra constante con ella, luego llego el día de las audiciones para ser la solista en un concurso de coros. Me esforcé mucho para ganar, pero ella solo llego canto y se gano al maestro y mis compañeros. Dijeron que cantaba como un ángel, pero no eran mas que alaridos los que soltaba, aunque al parecer el profesor no creía lo mismo, por mas que me esforcé incansablemente nada parecía servir, y desde esa vez, ella siempre fue solista._

_"Estas entonada, pero no tienes la potencia de la voz, como ella. Y cuando cantas, no hay sentimiento alguno en tu voz, te escucho cantar y no siento nada." Eso fue lo que me dijo mi profesor cuando le pedí una explicación a su afán de elegirla siempre a ella. Desde ahí, no volví a cantar. Mi hermano se preocupo porque no salía de mi cuarto y no comí nada un mes. _

_Cuando volví a salir, me entere que mi hermano había conocido a una tipa y que salían juntos. Cuando me di cuenta esa tipa era la novia de mi hermano, hubiera odiada a cualquiera por ser novia de la persona que mas amo, pero siendo ella, era mas que un odio, de verdad desaparecerla era lo único que me importaba, por segunda vez en la vida me había arrebatado lo que yo mas amaba..._

_A pesar de todo lo que yo hacia para que se alejaran, nada servia, y ella me sonreía con comprensión, decía que lamentaba que haya dejado el coro, que de verdad era buena cantando. Tsk! Como si de verdad le importara..._

_Empece a verme con un estupido que alardeaba de tener mucho dinero, así que lo seduje, y me acosté con el, hasta que se volvió un frecuente, lo veía todos los días y me acostaba con el, hasta que me dijo que me amaba, y lo peor que no tenía ni un quinto, pero que iba a cuidar de mi, yo lo mande al carajo, y le dije que no se me acercara de nuevo, que me daba asco, y que razón tenía, me acosté con el por dinero y no lo tenía. Tiempo después descubrí que estaba embarazada, y se lo conté a mi hermano, el me apoyo, y me dijo que se iba a casar con la madre de Yui, pero que aún así cuidaría de mi hija y de mi, por que yo era su hermanita. Cuando me dijo que se iba a casar, yo salí corriendo de ahí, y me encontré con el padre de Miya, y me dijo que mi amiga, a la que yo le tenía más confianza le reclamo por haberme embarazado. El me pregunto que por que no se lo había dicho, y que porque lo quería alejar de su hija, yo le dije que me dejara en paz, que me engaño y me dijo que era rico pero no tenía ni un maldito peso partido por la mitad. Me dijo que le diera una oportunidad pero le dije que no ye fui._

_Se caso con mi hermano y al poco tiempo la estupida se embarazo. Cuando me entere, fui inmediatamente a enfrentar a mi hermano, le dije que como pudo casarse con ella, y tener una hija, que yo siempre había estado enamorada de el, pero solo me respondió: "cállate no vuelvas a decir una estupidez así, tu eres mi hermana. Y esta embarazada tu también." Y de ahí nuestra relación se deterioró, mi hermana mayor, se entero de nuestro desacuerdo pero no se entero del porque y ella se estableció por aquí para cuidar de su cuñada y de mi._

_A pesar de que mi hija era de ese patan, también era mía, y ella seria como yo, y eso me causaba felicidad._

_Tuve a Miya cuatro meses antes de que Yui naciera, y en cuanto nació, me largue de esa casa, y mi hermana también se mudó a África. Dejaba a Miya en una guardería, conseguí trabajo de secretaria, hasta que me acosté con mi jefe y me ascendió, me dio un aumento de sueldo, y así me pude hacer perfectamente cargo de mi hija durante seis años. Hasta que mi hermano y esa mujer murieron y dejaron a la niña a cargo de mi hermana, pero como ella se encontraba incomunicada en África la dejaron a mi cuidado. Desde ese día procure que Miya tuviera todo lo que quisiera y Yui no tuviera nada. Obviamente Miya al ser mi hija siempre sintió un rechazo hacia Yui, quizá por que sabia que ella debía ser la hija de mi hermano y ella._

_Cuide a Yui y Miya desde entonces, nunca celebramos ningún cumpleaños de Yui, pero que importa, mi bondadoso corazón le permitió ir a la escuela y eso me a costado muy caro, mi intención siempre fue que Yui, se quedara de criada en la casa mientras veía a Miya prosperar con su vida, cantar casarse, tener hijos, mientras ella se estancaba como su madre me estanco a mi._

_Hace tiempo la compañía donde trabajaba quebró por mi culpa pero aún así conseguí empleo , y de nuevo escale hasta ser la asistente personal de Richter Sakamaki, así que lo deduje, igual que siempre y me acosté con el para asegurar la vida de reinas que mi hija y yo merecemos y que el patan de su padre no nos pudo dar, y por lo cual lo bote._

_No tarde en entenderme con Richter, el se dio cuenta de mi ambición de poder y me dijo que sabía cuanto ansiaba el dinero, dijo que lo veía en mis ojos por que el lo ansiaba igual._

_Empezamos a salir y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo últimamente para sacarle dinero a su hermano Tougo Sakamaki, el cual tenía un hijo, Shu Sakamaki un joven apuesto, y mi hija decía que es súper sexy, y no se equivocaba, y si no fuera porque el esta destinado para Miya, yo me hubiera quedado con el, digo el muchachito esta bien bueno. Al parecer Miya lo conoce de la escuela, mi plan es que Miya se case con él y disponer de sus millones que tiene. Y mientras Richter y yo seguimos extorsionando a su padre, además que ese chico es perfecto guapo, millonario, y así Miya puede presumir a su sensual esposo. Lamentablemente Yui, esa mocosa mal agradecida, ha estado enamorándolo para quitárselo a Miya como su madree quito a mi hermano, pero que me sorprende de tal palo tal astilla, zorra la madre, zorra la hija, de hecho Yui es como su madre pero en joven, tanto físicamente como en su maldita forma de ser. Pero si consigo que Miya se quede con el, volveré a arruinar la vida de esa escuincla. La cual a pesar de que tuve la bondad de cuidarla en mi casa con mi dinero, en vez de arrojarla a un lago, me ha desobedecido incontables veces y no para de meterme en mi camino. Ha tratado de alejar a Shu de su prima Miya, por eso sabia que hacia bien en tratarla como la sirvienta que es. Y sabia que me equivocaba al dejarla ir a la escuela nunca, así no hubiera conocido a Shu, pero lo hecho hecho esta y no hay manera de cambiarlo, igual cada vez que desobedece mis ordenes, las cuestiona o me contra dice la muelo a golpes, y aún así la maldita se levanta con una sonrisa cada día, y es feliz aunque yo trate de hacerla miserable, y mas desde que conoció a Shu, e igual que su madre me sonríe como diciéndome que me perdona por cada cosa que le he hecho, tsk! A mi no me importa su perdón, su zorra madre hacia lo mismo cada vez que la metía en problemas con mi hermano, me daba una mirada de: "te entiendo" y una sonrisa de: "te perdono"."_

Ahora estamos en la fiesta de Richter, estábamos muy felices de haber dejado Yui en casa llorando porque no vendría a la fiesta, por que uno no la invitaron, y dos porque si la hubieran invitado aún así no iría, además de que cree que estamos en la fiesta de compromiso de Shu y Miya, jajjajajja. Pobre estupida debe estar llorando en la casa .

Richter nos presento a su hermano Tougo Sakamaki al cual tuve el placer de conocer al fin, el hombre que me

volverá millonaria.

-mucho gusto. Soy Cordelia la mete de Miya y novia de Richter.- dije tendiéndole la mano, la verdad es que el señor Tougo no estaba nada mal.- ella es mi hija Miya.

-oh! Vaya así que esta adorable jovencita es la señorita Miya.-dijo el señor Tougo, con una voz muy jobial.

-jajjajajajjaja. Así que usted es mi futuro suegro.- dijo Miya riéndose, esa es mi hija, que se acostumbre a que serás parte de la familia.

-es que acaso estas interesada en Shu?-dijo el señor Sakamaki sonriente.

-claro que si.- le dijo Miya emocionada.- estoy segura que seré parte de la familia pronto.

-ohhh! Vaya.- el señor Tougo parecía confundido.- pues creo que alguien debe decírtelo pero, Shu ya tiene novia de hecho, hoy me la va a presentar. Pero descuida querida, eres como mi sobrina, ya que eres hija de la novia de mi hermano, así puedes permanecer en la familia, se que no es lo mismo ser como mi sobrina que ser como mi hija. Pero de algo te ha de servir.

Dicho esto se fue, y dejó a Miya llorando de la rabia, y yo solo podía probar la bilis en mi boca. Con que maldita zorra esta Shu.

Estuvimos un buen rato así solo ideando entre nosotro sacar del juego a la novia de Shu para que a ella no le toque ni un quinto. Después llego la hora de cortar el pastel. Comimos un poco ya que ninguno de los tres nos sentíamos bien. Después de un rato el señor Tougo se acercó a nosotros.

-que tal te la estas pasando?- le pregunto a Richter.

-bien.- dijo este secamente.

-ahhh! Voy a traer a Shu para acá, ya me presento a su novia y debo decir que es hermosa.-dicho esto se fue, dejándonos en peor estado que hace rato, Miya tenía un tic nervioso.

Llegaron, y cuando los vimos no pude evitar que la ira me embargará. Junto a Shu tomada de su mano, iba la zorra de Yui. Richter tenía cara de sorpresa y Miya estaba igual o peor que yo. Pero estame las va a pagar muy caro, maldita... Maldita y mil veces maldita.

-que haces aquí?- le dije a Yui. Estaba resistiendo para no ir a golpearla ahí mismo.

-disculpe señorita Cordelia, pero hay algún problema con que la señorita Yui este aquí?-dijo Tougo con un poco de incredulidad en la voz.

-discúlpeme Sr. Sakamaki pero ella, es le empleada de la que le había hablado y no tenía permitido salir hoy.-dije con una sonrisa fingida.- por que no me pediste permiso?- trate de hablarle lo mas maternal posible que pude.

-p-perdón...-dijo la Estupida esa. pero Tougo la interrumpió.

-pero no hay ningún problema, solo avisa la próxima vez de acuerdo?.- le el señor a la inútil de Yui, con fingida severidad. Ella se limitó a sentir con la cabeza.

-claro! Sr. Sakamaki.- dije, con un tono de voz que dejaba claro, que no lo dejaría pasar por alto. Y no lo haré me las pagara muy caro. Pero ya vera esa Estupida como le va.

**Bueno la cosa importante, (según) es que voy a publicar un one shot en honor al 14 de febrero, ya lo tengo escrito, y falta publicarlo, lo publicare el viernes o quizá el sábado, no lo se por lo mismo de que estoy castigada pero es un hecho que lo voy a subir por si les interesa leerlo. Bye-bye.**

**Shu: disculpen a la ruidosa de Natsu. La castigaron por no mantener la boca callada. Que irónico no. Moraleja: no sean como esta mujer obsena.**

**Yo: oye Shu!... Es cierto!-llanto.**

**Fin de la transmisión(?)**


End file.
